Le Léviathan
by MonsieurL.A
Summary: Dépressif et bon à rien, un jeune homme sauva la vie d'un enfant au prix de la sienne. C'est alors qu'une seconde vie lui fut offerte, une vie dans laquelle il devra assumer la tâche de guider l'Avatar et ses amis à travers une histoire qu'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait, et d'aider et sauver tous ceux qui peuvent l'être. Par n'importe quel moyen.
1. Une seconde vie

1- Une seconde vie

Le jeune homme qui marchait sans but précis à travers les rues de Londres n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: en finir.

Dire qu'il en avait chier dans sa vie était un euphémisme, c'était sa vie qui l'avait torturé. Elle et tous ceux qui la composait.

Une foule de souvenir lui revinrent en tête, tous plus horrible les uns que les autres. À tel point qu'il se sentit prit de violentes nausées. Mais n'ayant rien avalé depuis une bonne trentaine d'heure, il n'avait rien à recracher pour soulager son dégoût.

Car oui, il était dégoûté, dégoûté par sa propre personne.

Il était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, sa mère descendait d'une famille d'aristocrates français, son père le PDG d'une grande entreprise britannique. D'aussi loin d'où il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Mais c'était faux, il manquait cruellement d'amour, de repères, et par-dessus tout, d'estime de soi.

Il était né avec des avantages titanesque par rapport à la très grande majorité de la population mondiale. Pourtant, il se sentait vide. Il n'avait aucun but dans sa vie, si ce n'était d'y mettre un terme. Trop d'argent avait déjà été dépensé pour tenter de le soigner de sa dépression, et trop de tristesse avait été répandue auprès de ses proches du fait de ses nombreuses tentatives ratées. Il se refusait à présent de ressayer de mettre fin à ses jours, il avait beau être un raté, il ne voulait pas entraîner ses proches davantage dans son propre malheur;

Il prit une grande inspiration.

Il n'avait jamais été courageux, c'était un lâche, un tire-au-flanc. Mais aujourd'hui il allait agir, il allait passer son permis de conduire, trouver un travail quel qu'il soit, et vivre sa vie aussi insupportable soit-elle. Pour le bien de tous.

C'est alors qu'il aperçu une chose qui l'horrifia; il y avait un enfant d'environ quatre ans, seul sur la route. Et un énorme camion allait le percuter dans moins de cinq secondes.

Prit d'une impulsion, il couru sur la route aussi vite qu'il le pu, et plongea pour pousser l'enfant hors du passage.

Mais son courage allait lui coûter très cher, car c'était à présent lui qui allait se faire percuter par le véhicule.

Il eu tout juste le temps de fermer les yeux, attendant que la mort l'emporte.

Mais ce ne fut pas la dureté du pare-choc qu'il rencontra. À sa grande surprise, c'était au fond d'un lac ou d'une rivière qu'il se retrouva sans même avoir plongé.

Il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, et se découvrit aspiré par le puissant courant d'un torrent.

Horrifié, celui qui était prêt à mourir quelques secondes plus tôt, se mit à lutter de toutes ses forces pour se sortir de la tempête aquatique dans laquelle il était piégé. Mais rien n'y fit, la puissance du courant était trop forte, et son corps était emporté comme une brindille.

Pendant un cours un instant, il cru qu'il s'agissait de la vie après la mort, mais le manque d'air qu'il se mit à ressentir balaya sa théorie.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut une lumière aveuglante au bout de ce tunnel aquatique dans lequel il était plongé. Il lui fallu moins de quatre secondes pour l'atteindre, après quoi, le torrent le recracha avec violence, l'envoyant valdinguer dans les airs.

Soudain, il se figea, ou plutôt il se retrouva figer. Raide comme une planche au milieu de ce qui semblait être une forêt mystique tout droit sortit d'un dessin animé.

Paralysé dans les airs au-dessus d'un petit lac, il sentait son coeur battre à toute vitesse. Envahi par la terreur et l'incompréhension, il retrouva cependant un peu de sérénité en s'apercevant qu'il pouvait à nouveau respirer. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer, mais comment diable était-il possible de se calmer lorsque l'on se retrouvait dans une situation pareille?

Et cela n'allait pas s'arranger, puisqu'une immense créature écailleuse surgit du lac au-dessus duquel il était figé, et se mit à sa hauteur pour l'observer de ses yeux argentés.

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il croyait rêver, mais le souffle chaud de la bête contre son visage lui fit comprendre que ce qu'il vivait était bien réel. Horrifié, il essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas faire une crise d'hyper ventilation. Et tenta de reprendre ses esprit et de réfléchir à ce que tout ce bazar signifiait.

Son regard était plongé dans celui de la bête qu'il identifia comme étant un Léviathan, enfin il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un Léviathan, mais ces créatures n'étaient pas supposé exister.

Il remarqua alors la façon dont la bête l'observait, et comprit qu'il était en train d'être évaluer

-« Peut-être suis-je véritablement mort. »Songea-t-il. « Peut-être que cette… chose est venue pour savoir si j'irai en Enfer ou au Paradis ».

Il sentit peu à peu sa terreur se dissiper, il se retrouvait face à une créature aux apparences divines qui était en train de le jauger. S'il avait pu parler, il aurait expliquer au Léviathan que c'était inutile. Qu'il ne valait rien, et qu'il était préférable d'en finir le plus rapidement possible. Il était désormais résigner à accepter son sort.

-Humain! Tonna alors la créature.

Le jeune homme fut prit de cours. Le Léviathan lui avait parlé! Il en fut si surpris qu'il mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il avait retrouvé sa mobilité, mais qu'il flottait toujours dans les airs.

-Oui…? Répondit-il timidement, ne sachant comment aborder cette conversation hors du commun.

-Ton destin n'était pas de mourir aujourd'hui, reprit la créature d'un ton sévère, tu avais encore bien des années à vivre, bien des choses à expérimenter, beaucoup de bonheur à distribuer, et de nombreuses vies à changer!

Il écarquilla les yeux, avant d'éclater du rire le plus triste qu'il lui ait jamais été donné d'éclater.

-Vous vous foutez de moi?! Rugit-il. Je ne suis qu'un concentré de souffrance! Je suis une honte pour ma famille et tous mes amis! Je suis un raté! Un moins que rien! Je n'aurais rien apporté de positif à qui que ce soit! Je n'aurais fais que répandre la souffrance partout où je passais!

-SILENCE!

Bien que soufflé par la puissance de l'ordre du Léviathan, le jeune homme ne se laissa pas intimider. Il fixait désormais la créature d'un regard à la fois défiant et déterminé. Prêt à assumer et subir les conséquences de ses actes.

-Tu prétends que tu n'as aucune valeur? Reprit le Léviathan d'un ton plus calme. Pourtant tu as sacrifié ta vie pour sauver celle d'un enfant. Tu as ainsi démontré que tu accordais plus de valeur aux autres qu'à ta propre personne. Cela jeune homme, c'est quelque chose d'admirable.

Il n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

-Êtes-vous en train de me féliciter de n'avoir aucune considération pour ma vie?

-Bien sûr que non! Rugit le Léviathan en lui vrillant les tympans au passage. Tes intentions étaient louables, mais ta façon de te conduire était STUPIDE! Comment crois-tu que tes proches réagiront?! Tes parents?! Tes frères et tes soeurs?! Tous ceux qui t'aimaient souffriront bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, et ce jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours!

Dévoré par la culpabilité, le jeune homme se mit à pleurer. Il n'émit pas le moindre son cependant, il laissait simplement la cascade de larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Il s'écoula un petit moment avant qu'il ne retrouve la force de parler.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir? Demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici?

Les traits du visage du Léviathan se desserrèrent, il inspecta le jeune homme une dernière fois, avant de répondre:

-Il y a un monde, un monde que tu connais. Un monde qui a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Un monde où une seconde vie te sera accordée.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Il allait répliquer, mais la créature le devança.

-Épargne moi ton discours concernant ta propre faiblesse! Gronda-t-elle en devinant ses pensées. C'est une nouvelle vie qui t'attends, une vie qui fera de toi une nouvelle personne. Et comme je te l'ai dis, ce monde a besoin de cette personne. De TOI.

-Mais enfin… Je ne comprends rien.

-Tu comprendra en temps voulu. À présent laisse-moi te présenter quelqu'un.

La créature écarta sa forme massive pour laisser place à un vieil homme étrangement vêtu, mais que le jeune homme reconnu immédiatement, et il fut aussi surpris qu'horrifié.

-Bonjour, dit amicalement le vieillard en flottant jusqu'à lui, je suis…

-…L'Avatar Roku. Termina-t-il sans cacher l'incrédulité dans sa voix. C'est impossible! Vous n'êtes qu'un personnage de fiction! Vous ne pouvez pas être réel!

-Je sais que tu es confus jeune homme, reprit le vieillard en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Mais tes yeux ne sont pas en train de te jouer des tours, je suis bien là. Tout comme l'esprit du Léviathan d'Argent que tu viens de rencontrer.

Sur ses mots il tourna la tête vers la créature qui lui adressa ce que le jeune homme supposait être un sourire amical. Puis il revint vers lui.

-Le Monde des quatre nations que tu as connu en tant que fiction étant plus jeune existe bel et bien. Cependant, cette histoire que tu as découverte n'est pas aussi simple. Aang, l'Avatar actuel, a besoin d'un guide. Quelqu'un qui saura lui montrer le chemin qu'il devra emprunter pour restaurer l'équilibre du Monde. Et c'est toi qui a été choisi.

-Mais ça n'a pas de sens! Répliqua le jeune homme avant d'être immédiatement réduit au silence par un geste de la main autoritaire de Roku. Il baissa la tête en signe d'excuse, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme:

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que, mon jeune ami, tu disposes de connaissances précieuses, non seulement sur ce monde, mais également morales. Et ta personnalité est celle d'un grand frère sage et avisé, et d'un ami fidèle qui aide tous ceux qui en ont besoin.

Il voulut reprendre la parole, mais Roku le fit taire à nouveau.  
-Je n'ai jamais dis que tu étais parfait si jamais c'est à ta dépression que tu penses. Mais chaque personne à un rôle à jouer, et le tien est désormais de rejoindre le monde des quatre nations, et de faire de ton mieux. De guider Aang et ses amis, ainsi que tous ceux que tu pourra aider.

Il n'en cru pas ses oreilles, il allait être envoyé dans un dessin-animé? Avait-il perdu la raison?

-Cependant, fit Roku en reculant de quelques mètres, il serait préférable que tu sois préparé à cette nouvelle vie qui t'attends. C'est pourquoi un présent te sera offert, et un maître te guidera vers le genre d'homme que tu veux être, et que tu DOIS être.

Il n'eut pas le temps de questionner le vieil avatar que le Léviathan cracha sur lui une colonne de feu argenté. Horrifié, il leva les bras pour se protéger. Mais lorsque les flammes entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, elles ne le brûlèrent pas. Il les sentit s'immiscer dans son corps comme de l'eau dans sa gorge, et une énergie qui lui était totalement inconnu se mit à surgir à travers chacun de ses membres.

Lorsque les flammes se dissipèrent, le jeune homme prit un temps pour examiner son corps qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Ses vêtements avaient disparu, à l'exception de son caleçon, et bien qu'il reconnaissait son tatouage de dragon noir aux yeux rouges sur son avant bras droit. Il eu la surprise de découvrir celui d'un Léviathan d'argent aux yeux bleus argentés sur le gauche. Roku recueilli un peu d'eau du lac grâce à sa maîtrise, et forma une flaque carré pour que le jeune homme puisse examiner son visage.

Dire qu'il était choqué aurait été un euphémisme, ses yeux (qui n'étaient pas les siens) menaçaient de jaillir de leurs orbites. Ses pupilles étaient d'une couleur argentée éclatante, de même que ses cheveux. Mais ce n'était pas tout, bien qu'il eu gardé sa fameuse « coupe au béret » Irlandaise (presque entièrement rasé sur les côtés et mi-long sur le reste, avec une mèche qui lui tombait devant l'oeil gauche), les traits de son visage avaient eux-aussi changés! Il y a encore deux minutes, c'étaient ceux d'un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans. Et aujourd'hui, il en paraissait sept de moins!

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait?! Hurla-t-il horrifié à l'encontre du Léviathan.  
-Je t'ai offert une partie de mon pouvoir, répondit calmement la créature. Une forme de maîtrise du feu qui te sera d'une grande utilité à travers les périples qui t'attendent.

-Cependant, l'interrompit Roku, avant cela, il te faut un maître qui t'aidera à maîtriser ce pouvoir, mais aussi à apprendre et comprendre le fonctionnement de notre monde. Car tes souvenirs ne suffiront pas.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait, il avait voulu mourir, il aurait dû être mort. Mais au lieu de cela, un personnage de dessin-animé et une créature fantastique lui offrait la possibilité d'obtenir une autre vie, dans un autre monde, avec les moyens nécessaires pour devenir un homme mûr et avisé. Il ignorait cependant s'il devait pleurer de joie, ou bien laisser l'angoisse et le stress s'emparer à nouveau de lui. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappa, il ne ressentit pas cette habituelle boule au coeur qui venait lorsqu'il déprimait comme pas possible.

D'ailleurs, il ne sentait plus aucun symptôme de dépression. Il se tourna vers Roku qui lui sourit.

-Les problèmes que tu as accumulés dans ta vie antérieure ne te suivront pas dans ta nouvelle vie, il n'y aura que toi, ce rôle que nous te confions, ainsi que ton nouveau don.

-Pourquoi m'avoir rajeuni?

Roku sourit de nouveau.

-Pour que tu reprennes le temps qu'il te faut pour devenir l'homme que tu veux être, et pour que tu te familiarise plus facilement avec tes futurs amis.

Le jeune homme prit un temps pour réfléchir, avant de finalement reprendre la parole:

-Me souviendrais-je de ma vie antérieure?

Il ne le voulait, il ne voulait pas pensé à ceux qu'il avait fait souffrir, mais la réponse du Léviathan était catégorique et sévère.

-Toutes les décisions bonnes ou mauvaises que tu as pu prendre dans ton ancienne vie, tu en tirera les leçons qui te seront nécessaires dans la suivante.

Il baissa la tête, à la fois triste et honteux. Roku se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Il nous reste un dernier détail à régler avant de t'envoyer dans mon Monde. Dit l'ancien Avatar. Choisis un nom.

-Un nom?

-Ta vie antérieure est terminée, ta seconde vie est ta nouvelle histoire, l'histoire d'un homme différent de celui qui s'est jeté sous un camion. Et cet homme doit avoir un nouveau nom. Prend ton temps, choisis bien, et ensuite ton aventure commencera.

Le jeune homme se gratta le menton, s'autorisa quelques minutes de réflexion, et finit par répondre en haussant les épaules, et en souriant pour la première fois.

-Si c'est dans un Monde fantastique que vous m'emmenez, il serait préférable que mon nouveau nom soit moins banale que le précédent.

Roku sourit à nouveau.

-J'en déduis que tu as fais ton choix.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant ses deux interlocuteurs.

-Je vous remercie du plus profond de mon coeur, merci pour cette chance que vous m'accordez.

-Ne nous déçoit pas. Prévint le Léviathan avant de cracher une nouvelle colonne de flammes argentées dans sa direction. Mais contrairement à la première fois, celle-ci l'emporta comme une tornade. Il valdingua dans tous les sens, avant de finalement s'étaler de tout son long contre le sol d'un petit chemin poussiéreux.

Il toussa à s'en cracher les poumons, avant de relever la tête pour observer les alentours. Mais ce fut le visage sévère d'un vieil homme avec lequel il se retrouva nez à nez.

Celui-ci lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Une aide qu'il accepta volontiers.

-Es-tu l'enfant dont l'Avatar Roku m'a parlé? Demanda le vieil homme d'un ton sévère.

-Oui, répondit-il avec calme et respect tout en s'inclinant en guise de salut. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Jong Jong.

Le déserteur le considéra de la tête aux pieds, avant de reprendre la parole:

-Quel est ton nom gamin?

-Drake. Répondit-il en essayant de masquer son excitation. Drake L. Creed.

-Est-ce que ceci t'appartient?

Jong Jong pointa du doigt une petite valise rouge abandonnée sur le sol.

Il ne fallu pas plus d'une seconde à Drake pour la reconnaître et se précipiter sur elle.

Le jeune y trouva sa pipe, son tabac favori, son rasoir « coupe-chou », le premier tome de Game of Thrones en version originale, ses bottines Ted Baker, sa chemise noire favorite faite sur mesure par sa grand-mère, ses gants de cuir noir, deux jeans Paul Smith, la montre offerte par son grand-père, quelques sous vêtements de rechanges, et bien sûr son manteau en cachemire « Hugo Boss ». Roku et le Léviathan s'étaient montrés très généreux, il contempla ses possessions en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Si tu as finis d'admirer tes affaires, suis-moi! Ordonna Jong Jong en le sortant de sa transe. Nous avons beaucoup de travail et peu de temps!

-Bien sûr, Maître.

Cela faisait à présent un mois que Drake avait rejoint Jong Jong dans son campement, et il n'avait pas chômé. En plus de le forcer à s'entrainer à respirer cinq heures par jour, il apprenait à chasser, à trouver sa nourriture par lui-même, à se battre au corps à corps, à se muscler et à se cultiver sur son nouveau monde. Il dormait six heures par nuit, et passait les dix-huit autres de la journée à faire ce que son maître lui disait de faire. Sans jamais se plaindre ou protester.

Et bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire lui-même, il était heureux. Sa vie avait un sens, ce qu'il apprenait allait lui servir, il débordait d'une motivation qu'il ne s'était jamais connu, mais parvenait à maîtriser ses ardeurs pour ne pas s'enflammer. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Jong Jong ne l'admettrait pas aujourd'hui, mais il était très satisfait de son élève. Celui-ci était discipliné, attentif, et avait un bon contrôle de ses émotions. Ce qui était assez normal. Car lorsque l'on a été atteint d'une dépression pendant plus de quatre ans, les émotions étaient la première chose que l'on apprenait à gérer pour ne pas inquiéter sa famille, ou plutôt son ancienne famille. Même si celle-ci garderait toujours une place dans son coeur et dans sa tête.

Drake n'avait pas voulu abimer ses vêtements venu de son monde, il les avait laissé proprement plié dans sa valise, après quoi il s'était procuré d'autres frusques. Plus adapté à la vie qu'il menait.

-Arrêtes-toi! Ordonna Jong Jong alors que son disciple allait commencé une nouvelle série de pompes. Tu as assez travaillé tes muscles pour aujourd'hui, il est temps pour toi de commencer à travailler avec le feu. Avec TON feu.

Drake savait que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir une pointe d'anxiété lui piquer le coeur. Il avait déjà travailler à maîtriser le feu. Il avait commencé avec la feuille, et l'exercice qui consistait à faire en sorte qu'elle mette le plus longtemps possible à se consumée. Puis Jong Jong lui avait donné une flamme de sa propre création, et lui avait ordonné de la faire grandir et réduire selon sa volonté. Le troisième exercice résumait exactement le niveau de maîtrise que Drake avait atteint. Après avoir allumé un feu de camp, son maître lui avait ordonné d'effectuer les mouvements qu'il effectuait, mais uniquement en se servant des flammes du feu de camps. Jamais encore, Drake n'avait utilisé ses propres flammes. Ce don que lui avait offert le Léviathan, était extrêmement puissant, et tout aussi dangereux, il le savait. Et cela l'inquiétait au point de perdre une grande partie de la confiance en lui qu'il avait accumulé depuis un mois.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Jong Jong, je ne te demanderai pas de tirer de toutes tes forces. Seulement de te familiariser avec ce feu intérieur qui fait partie de toi, et que tu dois apprendre à connaître. Alors seulement, tu sera à même de pouvoir le maitriser.

Drake acquiesça, et attendit les instructions de son professeur. Celui-ci tendit le bras droit, ouvrit la main, et une petite flamme rouge orangé se forma au creux de sa paume.

-Tu es aujourd'hui capable de ressentir le chi qui parcours ton corps. Je veux que tu en rassembles une petite quantité dans le creux de ta main, et que tu la laisses jaillir sous forme de flamme comme je viens de le faire. Tu as compris?

Drake acquiesça, contrôla sa respiration, et suivit, étape par étape, les indications de son maître. Et une flamme argentée, semblable à celle du Léviathan surgit du creux de sa main. Mais elle était bien plus grosse que celle de Jong Jong.

-Réduis-là, ordonna celui-ci. Avant de se rendre compte que pour la première fois, son disciple ne l'écoutait pas, il semblait à la fois fasciné et hypnotisé par cette flamme dont il était le créateur.

-Drake! Tonna Jong Jong afin de sortir son élève de la transe dans laquelle il était plongé.

Celui-ci en fut si décontenancé que sa flamme s'évapora en une demi-seconde, et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Une fois qu'il fut de nouveau sur pied, et après s'être remis les idées en place, il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il s'excusa donc auprès de son maître, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se faire réprimander par celui-ci.

-La prochaine fois que tu ne m'écoute pas, je t'infligerai une correction dont tu te souviendra. M'as-tu compris?

-Oui Maître, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton sincèrement désolé.

Mais son professeur n'avait que faire de ses excuses.

-Recommence, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. Et cette fois tâche de faire en sorte que ta création soit à la bonne taille.

Drake obéit, et forma cette fois-ci, un petite flamme argentée d'une taille comparable à celle de son maître. Celui-ci acquiesça pour valider la réussite de l'exercice.

-À présent, dit-il en s'écartant pour se mettre aux côtés de son élève, frappe l'une de ces cibles.

Sur ses mots, il pointa du doigt les deux cibles en bois grossièrement taillées qui étaient pendues à différentes branches d'un arbre. Jong Jong montra l'exemple en envoya sa propre flamme, celle-ci frappa l'une des cibles qui s'embrasa presque immédiatement, et tomba de sa branche.

-À ton tour à présent.

Drake prit un temps pour observer la deuxième cible, puis son regard se posa sur sa flamme argentée.

-Maître, demanda-t-il respectueusement, puis-je lancer ma flamme à ma manière?

Jong Jong haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'entends-tu par là?

-Hé bien… J'ai la sensation étrange que je ne peux pas faire comme vous. Avoua Drake avant de baisser les yeux vers le petit feu argenté dans sa main. J'ai le sentiment que mes flammes ne sont pas de simples projectiles, mais plutôt une extension de mon être, une partie de moi.

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton désolé, mais je sens que je dois suivre mon instinct. Avec votre permission bien sûr.

Jong Jong inspecta son disciple, puis il observa à son tour la flamme argentée qui crépitait dans sa main. Ce n'était pas un feu ordinaire, mais de cela l'Avatar Roku l'avait prévenu. Il lui avait dit que la maîtrise de son disciple était unique en son genre et qu'il devait apprendre à voler de ses propres ailes. En temps normal, Jong Jong aurait punit son élève. Mais celui-ci avait été si exemplaire depuis le début de son entrainement qu'il pouvait peut-être lui permettre d'essayer par lui-même.

-Très bien, répondit-il en soupirant, montre moi ce que tu as en tête.

Il s'était attendu à ce que son disciple se montre enthousiaste à l'idée de maîtriser le feu par lui-même. Mais celui-ci ce contenta de le remercier poliment, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'exercice. Le vieux maître comprit aujourd'hui que son élève était le plus sérieux qu'il eu jamais rencontré, rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était prit à la légère. Chacune de ses décisions, chacun de ses exercices, chacune de ses leçons étaient réalisés avec la plus grande application. Jong Jong passa une main sur sa barbichette, il ne savait pas d'où Drake tenait sa maîtrise, ni ses tatouages, ni l'étrange couleur de ses cheveux et ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'Avatar Roku lui avait demandé d'enseigner la maîtrise du feu à ce garçon. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que le destin les séparent. Ce que Jong Jong ne souhaitait pas, pour lui le plus tard possible serait le mieux. Lui qui avait renoncé à enseigner il y a bien longtemps, avait retrouvé sa passion et avoir quelqu'un comme Drake en tant que disciple était pour lui un réel plaisir.

Le maître observa à présent le mouvement de l'élève, celui-ci fit glisser sa flamme de sa paume jusqu'au bout de son index. Ce qui fit hausser le sourcil du vieil homme, mais il se garda d'exprimer son opinion avant d'avoir vu ce qu'il devait voir.

C'est là que Drake le surprit. Les yeux rivés sur la cible, le jeune homme fit tournoyer sa flamme jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne l'apparence d'une sphère.

Un tel niveau de maîtrise était déjà impressionnant aux yeux de Jong Jong, mais son élève ne s'arrêta pas là. À sa grande surprise, il vit l'orbe argentée diminuer de volume jusqu'à n'être à peine plus grosse que le bout du doigt sur lequel elle était formée. Drake qui n'avait pas quitté la cible des yeux, tendit le bras, et tira. Jong Jong vit une fine ligne argentée traverser la rivière et frapper la cible en plein coeur.

Avant de se résorber jusqu'à reprendre l'apparence d'une sphère. Sphère qui, au lieu de disparaître naturellement, revint au coeur de la paume du jeune homme, et réintégra sa main.

Jong Jong n'avait jamais vu ça, jamais. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un contrôler le feu avec autant de précision. Ses flammes argentées faisaient intégralement partie de son corps. Il ne les maîtrisait pas, elles faisaient partie de lui, et répondaient à sa volonté aussi bien que s'il s'agissait de l'un de ses propres membres.

Drake regarda son maître pour écouter son jugement, mais il ne rencontra que l'expression perplexe de celui-ci.

Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, mais ne quittait pas son élève des yeux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur ne se mette à briller dans son regard.

-Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre sur ta maîtrise du feu. Avoua-t-il d'une voix triste.

Un sentiment de panique monta dans la poitrine de Drake. Il avait voulu impressionner son maître, mais il avait désormais peur que sa démonstration ait sonné le glas de leurs leçons.

-Ton feu intérieur et toi ne formez qu'un. Reprit-il plus sereinement. Ce que tu m'as montré aujourd'hui m'a convaincu que tu ne perdra jamais le contrôle de tes flammes.

C'est pour cette raison que dès demain, ton entrainement sera consacré entièrement à l'art du combat des maîtres du feu. Et je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, je serais plus sévère que jamais.

Malgré ces paroles dures, Jong Jong lu le soulagement dans le regard de son apprenti qui s'empressa de le saluer respectueusement.

-« Je vois que je ne serais pas le seul à souffrir de notre séparation ». Pensa le vieil homme avant de reprendre à voix haute:

-Pour le reste de la journée, exerces-toi tout seul. Explore ton don aussi profondément que tu le pourra, pour découvrir de quoi tu sera réellement capable lorsque nous pratiquerons le combat demain. M'as-tu compris?

-Oui Maître.

-Parfait.

Jong Jong s'éloigna, laissant son disciple travailler. Et songeant déjà aux différentes techniques auxquelles il allait l'initier.

Trois mois.

C'est le temps qu'il fallu à Jong Jong pour considérer Drake comme étant un guerrier du feu confirmé. Pourtant, ce fut plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le jeune homme avait beau avoir le contrôle total de ses flammes, il lui avait fallu de longues heures d'entrainement et de duel pour qu'il finisse par comprendre ce qu'était véritablement l'art de la guerre du feu. Et s'il avait encore de nombreux progrès à faire pour devenir un authentique maître, il était devenu un véritable combattant.

-« Un qui apprendra le reste par lui-même ». Pensa tristement Jong Jong en observant son élève s'entrainer dans la nuit.

De son côté Drake bien que satisfait de ses progrès savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose que son maître ne pouvait lui enseigner: l'expérience.

Jamais il n'avait participé à un réel combat dans sa deuxième vie. Et il n'en avait plus gagné un seul dans sa première depuis la classe de quatrième.

Il repensa à ce que Roku et le Léviathan lui avait dit: il était censé guider Aang, et aider le plus de gens possibles. Il avait fait de son mieux pour s'instruire le plus possible sur ce monde, mais il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il aurait une quelconque influence sur cette histoire. D'ailleurs, Roku a mentionné le fait que cette histoire était différente de celle qu'il connaissait. Mais jusque là elle suivait son cours. Il commençait à douter de son utilité. Mais il chassa ces pensées noires de sa tête. Il devait continuer à se préparer, à se perfectionner, à s'entrainer. Car le jour viendra où…

Il entendit soudain le rugissement d'une bête. Un son qu'il connaissait: celui du bison volant de l'Avatar.

Il soupira, le jour était venu. Et il se devait d'être à la hauteur de la tâche qui l'incombait.

Les natifs de la région qui cohabitaient avec Jong Jong et Drake amenèrent le groupe de l'Avatar près de leur campement.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent était en train de fumer sa pipe assis sur une souche lorsque Chey, le second déserteur qui les avait amené ici pénétra dans la hutte de Jong Jong. Drake savait très bien qu'il allait se faire tirer les oreilles.

Son attention se porta sur le groupe d'arrivant, « les héros de son enfance » comme il les appelait dans sa tête. Il les examina un par un, ignorant leurs regards gênés.

Aang paraissait encore plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait été dans le dessin-animé, Drake laissa la fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres. Et dire que le sort du Monde entier reposait sur les épaules de ce gamin, qui paraissait tout excité à l'idée de rencontrer Jong Jong pour apprendre la maîtrise du feu. Drake se souvenait très bien comment finissait cette épisode, et c'était sans doute là la première étape de son rôle: Empêcher Aang de brûler Katara, et ainsi faire en sorte que celui-ci n'ait plus peur de maîtriser le feu.

Katara était, quant à elle, beaucoup plus jolie qu'il ne l'avait imaginée, et il sentit une sensation qu'il connaissait parfaitement monter jusqu'à son visage. Mais il calma aussitôt ses hormones. Il n'était pas là pour piquer la future femme de l'Avatar.

Il n'accorda que très peu d'attention à Sokka, qui avait l'air prêt à se jeter sur n'importe quel natif qui l'encerclait. Il devra apprendre à calmer ses ardeurs, l'agressivité n'intimide personne si on est clairement en position de faiblesse. Ce qu'il est.

Trois natifs avaient préparé la base d'un feu de camp, il se tournèrent vers Drake pour lui demander service d'un regard.

Le jeune homme sourit et fit apparaître une boule de feu argentée dans sa main à la stupéfaction des trois voyageurs. Il souffla délicatement sur la flamme, qui s'envola comme une feuille morte, avant de retomber sur le tas de bois qui prit feu sur le champ.

La clarté soudaine permit au groupe de héros de véritablement voir Drake, et la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux ne passa pas inaperçue.

-C'est toi!

Aang s'était levé d'un bond, surprenant tout le monde au passage. Les natifs pointèrent leurs lances dans sa direction, mais un mouvement de la main de Drake les dissuada d'attaquer.

-Si tu veux t'exprimer tu peux le faire plus calmement Avatar. Dit-il d'un ton sévère avant de tirer sur sa pipe.

-Je suis désolé, répondit celui-ci sans pour autant contenir son excitation. Mais Roku m'a dit qu'un homme aux yeux et aux cheveux d'argent me…

-Stop! S'écria Drake d'une voix autoritaire.

Une fois que le silence revint, il se leva, et reprit la parole:

-On dirait qu'on va devoir discuter toi et moi, lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre, mais en privé.

Sur ses mots, il se dirigea vers sa propre hutte, située à une dizaine de mètres de celle de Jong Jong, et fit signe à Aang de le suivre.

Sokka secoua vivement la tête pour lui signifier que c'était une très mauvaise idée de le laisser seul avec un maître du feu. Mais le garçon finit par accepter de suivre Drake. C'est au moment où il allait entrer dans la hutte du jeune homme, que Chey ressortit de celle de Jong Jong une expression penaude sur le visage.

-Alors? Demanda Aang plein d'espoir.

Mais Drake empêcha l'homme de répondre d'un signe de la main.

-Plus tard Chey. Dit-il d'une voix ferme. L'Avatar et moi devons parler.

Le déserteur s'inclina en signe d'excuse, avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe. Drake fit alors signe à Aang d'entrer dans sa hutte, ce que le jeune maître de l'air fit sans poser de questions. Intimidé par l'autorité qui s'était dégagé de la voix de l'élève de Jong Jong.

Drake fit apparaitre une boule de feu dans sa main pour éclairer l'intérieur de la tente, avant de disperser ses flammes sur quelques bougies. Il invita Aang à s'asseoir, avant de l'imiter.

-Bon, commença-t-il le plus calmement possible. Raconte moi ce que l'Avatar Roku t'a raconté, du début à la fin, et sans négliger le moindre détail je te prie.

-Et bien… Lors du solstice d'hiver, j'ai pu rencontrer Roku dans le Temple du Feu. Il m'a parlé d'un jeune maître aux flammes, aux cheveux et aux yeux d'argents qui me guiderait tout au long de mon voyage. Et qui m'aiderait à restaurer l'équilibre du Monde. Il m'a dit que ce jeune maître deviendrait un de mes amis les plus chers, et que je devais lui faire confiance.

Drake soupira, décidément, le vieil Avatar ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose d'autre?

Aang paru hésiter, mais finit par répondre:

-Il a dit que tu pouvais prédire l'Avenir.

Cette fois Drake leva les yeux d'exaspération. Mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit de dire une chose pareille?

-Écoute, dit-il d'une voix ferme, tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans crier ou sauter partout.

Cette discussion ne concerne que nous deux et personne, je dis bien PERSONNE, ne doit être au courant. Compris?

Aang prit un air embarrassé, ce qui consterna son interlocuteur.

-Tu as parlé de moi à Sokka et Katara c'est ça?

-Wow, tu peux vraiment prédire l'avenir!

-Non, là ça se voyait comme le nez sur ton visage.

-Ah d'accord.

-« Bon sang c'est vraiment qu'un pauvre gosse. »

Drake bourra sa pipe, et la ralluma avant de s'adresser de nouveau à l'Avatar.

-Tout ce que Roku t'a dit est vrai, à un détail près: je ne peux pas vraiment prédire l'avenir. Je sais seulement que certains évènements se produiront. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Les yeux d'Aang pétillèrent de joie, et Drake vit cela d'un très mauvais oeil.

-Comment tu le sais? Demanda-t-il tout excité.

-Parce que je viens d'un autre monde, un monde dans lequel ton histoire est une fiction pour les enfants.

Aang écarquilla les yeux, Drake reprit la parole:

-Dans mon monde, je suis mort. L'Avatar Roku et l'esprit du Léviathan d'argent mon offert cette seconde vie, ainsi que le don de maîtriser le feu argenté. C'est pour cela que mes cheveux et mes yeux sont de cette couleur, c'est la marque laissée par le Léviathan.

Aang allait poser une question, mais Drake le fit taire d'un mouvement de main.

-Si je suis ici, c'est parce que ton histoire aura beau être similaire à celle que je connais, elle n'aura rien d'une fiction. Et des évènements très particulier qui me sont inconnus peuvent surgir à tout moment. Le simple fait que je sois présent est déjà un grand bouleversement.

Je suis effectivement ici pour t'aider et te guider, mais je ne pourrais pas le faire si tu ne m'écoutes pas. Alors je veux ta parole que tu prendra en compte tout ce que je te dirai. Compris?

-Oui M'sieur le guide.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Mon nom est Drake, Drake L. Creed.

-D'accord Drake, enchanté de te rencontrer.

Sur ses mots, l'Avatar tendit sa main. Son interlocuteur la serra, tout en sachant très bien que sa tâche venait de commencer.

-Maître Jong Jong ne veut pas t'apprendre la maîtrise du feu, l'informa-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Hein?! Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que pour apprendre la maîtrise du feu, il faut être quelqu'un de discipliné et de sérieux. Et tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre. Tu n'es pas prêt à maîtriser le feu, il te faut d'abord maîtriser l'eau et la terre.

Aang paraissait affreusement vexé, mais Drake n'en avait cure. Il était là pour guider l'Avatar, et il allait s'acquitter de sa tâche.

Le jeune maître de l'air se leva, et s'apprêtait à sortir avant que l'adolescent ne le retienne par le poignet.

-Si jamais il accepte, prévint-il d'un ton sérieux. Tu devra suivre ses instructions à la lettre, ou tu blessera tes amis.

Il eu juste le temps de voir la lueur effrayée traverser les yeux de Aang, avant que celui-ci ne se dirige vers la hutte de Jong Jong. Drake poussa un profond soupir, ça n'allait pas être facile de guider ce gamin borné de la flèche.

Il quitta sa propre tente, et rejoignit le reste du groupe. Il retourna s'asseoir sur sa souche pour continuer de fumer tranquillement sa pipe en attendant la suite des évènements. Lorsqu'il remarqua les regards perplexes de Katara et Sokka à son encontre.

-Vous avez quelque chose à me dire?

Sokka grogna et se renfrogna. Sa soeur sembla hésiter quelques instants, avant de finalement le questionner.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Drake.

-Enchanté, répondit-elle avec sincérité, moi je m'appelles Katara, et le grognon c'est mon frère, Sokka.

-Je sais déjà qui vous êtes.

-Ah oui? Alors Aang avait raison: tu peux prédire l'avenir.

Un soupir d'exaspération s'échappa des lèvres de Drake, ce gamin ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

-Non, répondit-il de manière catégorique. Je sais simplement des choses que je ne suis pas supposé savoir. Et avant que tu me le demandes, je n'expliquerai pas plus en détail. C'est déjà assez compliqué à gérer pour moi.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Katara, je ne voulais pas te froisser.

Il se dégageait de sa voix une telle sincérité que le jeune homme rectifia aussitôt.

-Je ne suis pas froissé, je juge simplement préférable de ne pas parler de ce genre de chose.

-Je comprends. Dit-elle en souriant. Est-ce que tu es l'élève de Jong Jong?

-Oui, depuis un peu plus de quatre mois maintenant. Dit-il en laissant la fumée qu'il avait inhalé lui lécher les lèvres. C'est un excellent professeur.

Katara se tourna alors vers Chey, qui avait toujours un air penaud sur le visage. Comprenant son inquiétude, il s'empressa d'ajouter:

-Il acceptera d'enseigner la maîtrise du feu à Aang malgré sa réticence. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour autant.

-Enfin une parole sensée! S'exclama Sokka tandis que sa soeur lui jeta un regard noir, avant de revenir à Drake.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que c'est vrai. C'est peut-être l'Avatar, mais ce n'est encore qu'un enfant qui a passé son temps à jouer avec sa maîtrise de l'air. On ne peut pas jouer avec le feu, ce n'est pas un élément à prendre à la légère. Et je suis persuadé qu'il le fera, il n'est pas prêt.

-Mais tu es supposé être son guide n'est-ce pas? S'enquit Katara. Tu pourrais l'aider, le conseiller…

-Et c'est ce que je vais faire. En espérant qu'il daigne m'écouter.

La jeune fille se leva pour venir s'asseoir plus près de lui, et ce malgré les airs furieux et inquiets qui tordaient le visage de son frère.

-D'où te viennent tes couleurs? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Drake la regarda droit dans les yeux, et vit ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir: Katara était attirée par lui.

Le jeune homme éteignit sa pipe, la vida, et se leva.

-Disons simplement que quelqu'un a eu pitié de moi. Répondit-il en descendant rejoindre sa hutte. Tout en faisant de son mieux pour éviter de penser à Katara. Mais ce n'était pas simple, il la trouvait jolie, et elle le trouvait beau. Drake prit une profonde inspiration, et calma ses émotions ainsi que ses hormones.

Puis il entreprit d'aller se coucher. Demain, Aang débuterait son apprentissage de la maîtrise du feu. Et il devait être en pleine forme pour superviser tout ça. Car telle était sa tâche, son rôle. Rien ne devait lui faire oublier cela, absolument rien.


	2. Père et fils

2 - Père et Fils

-Écartes tes pieds, ordonna Jong Jong à Aang qui s'exécuta. Encore! Plie les genoux. Maintenant, concentres-toi. C'est bien, parfait.

Drake observait la scène depuis un arbre contre lequel il s'était appuyé. C'était exactement comme dans la série, et Aang n'avait pas le comportement adéquate pour apprendre les bases de la maîtrise. Il était bien trop impatient.

Considérant qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'intervenir pour le moment, Drake décida de s'exercer dans son coin. Il forma plusieurs petites boules de feu qui dansèrent entre ses doigts, et entrepris de leur insuffler plus d'énergie tout en faisant en sorte qu'elle conserve leur taille. Misant ainsi sur la qualité de ses flammes, et non pas sur leur taille.

Cependant, il s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était observé. D'abord par Aang qui tenta de l'imiter dans le dos de Jong Jong qui le réprimanda presque immédiatement. Mais aussi par Katara, qui semblait fascinée par ses flammes argentées. Drake la dévisagea en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle le gênait. La jeune fille s'inclina pour s'excuser, puis se remis à s'exercer à la maîtrise de l'eau.

Il fut tenté de s'éclipser, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait surveiller Aang. S'assurer qu'il ne faisait rien de stupide.

Drake l'avait prévenu, il l'avait prévenu que s'il n'écoutait pas Jong Jong, il blesserait ses amis. Mais visiblement, l'ennui avait prit le dessus sur la crainte de son avertissement.

Le jeune homme soupira, il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen pour que Aang comprenne réellement ce qu'est la maîtrise du feu.

Lorsque Jong Jong l'emmena au sommet de la montagne, Drake les suivit. Et il se félicita de l'avoir fait, car une fois le maître repartit. Il se tourna vers l'Avatar.

-Tu ne le fais pas correctement. Dit-il d'une voix sévère.

Le garçon ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles.

-Jong Jong a dit que c'était très bien!

-Parce qu'il a eu la naïveté de croire que tu mettrais du coeur à l'ouvrage. Tu écartes tes pieds, tu respires, mais tu n'as aucune idée de pourquoi tu fais tout ça. Alors tu te contentes d'écouter sans comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi?

Drake retira le haut de sa tunique, dévoilant son torse musclé par ses mois d'entrainement, et ses tatouages de Dragon et de Léviathan.

-Mets-toi torse nu. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Toujours aussi intimidé par son guide, le jeune Avatar obéit.

-Maintenant on se remet en position.

Aang ronchonna, mais s'exécuta.

-Bien, à présent tu vas te remettre à respirer comme Jong Jong te l'a dis. Mais cette fois-ci, tu fermera les yeux, tu ne dira pas un mot, et tu écoutera chacune de mes paroles. Compris?

L'Avatar acquiesça.

-Parfait, j'imagine qu'en ayant été élevé par des moines, tu connais le concept de la méditation?

Aang acquiesça de nouveau.

-Ici, c'est le même principe. Fais le vide dans ta tête, ne pense plus à rien. Concentres-toi sur ta respiration. Prend le temps de sentir l'air entrer et sortir de tes poumons. Vas-y doucement.

Il attendit quelques minutes pour voir si Aang suivait bien ses instructions, puis il reprit la parole.

-Tout en continuant de maitriser ta respiration, tu dois sentir les rayons du Soleil sur ta peau. Laisser sa chaleur envahir ton corps, et la mélanger à ta respiration. N'oublie pas cela: C'est le Soleil qui alimente ton feu intérieur, et c'est ta respiration qui l'attise et t'aide à le contrôler. Ne fais plus qu'un avec les éléments qui t'entourent, et laisse ton chi s'enrichir de cette chaleur, et s'écouler calmement le long de ton corps.

Aang prit soudainement un air plus serein, comme s'il ressentait ce que Drake lui disait.

-Dernière étape, l'informa celui-ci. Fais une place dans ton coeur pour y accueillir cette énergie nouvelle. Prend le temps de la ressentir et de la chérir comme si c'était ta plus vieille amie.

L'Avatar ne bougea plus d'un centimètre, tandis que Drake resta là, à le surveiller. Conscient qu'il avait déjà changé le cours de l'histoire. Aang aurait dû s'impatienter depuis longtemps, retourner voir Jong Jong et exiger qu'il lui apprenne à lancer des flammes. Mais au lieu de cela, il était en parfaite harmonie avec le Soleil. C'est d'ailleurs au moment où celui-ci allait se coucher que le vieux maître refit son apparition, et échangea un sourire satisfait avec son disciple. Celui-ci posa alors délicatement sa main sur l'épaule d'Aang qui se réveilla instantanément de sa transe.

-Wah, lâcha-t-il stupéfait en voyant le Soleil se coucher à l'horizon, depuis combien de temps je suis là?

-À peu près huit heures je dirais, répondit Drake sans parvenir à cacher sa fierté.

Puis il se tourna vers Jong Jong, et le salua respectueusement. Aang l'imita aussitôt.

-Demain nous commencerons à travailler avec le feu. Annonça le vieux maître avant de tourner les talons.

-C'est vrai?! Génial! S'exclama l'Avatar gonflé de joie, jusqu'à ce que Drake ne lui colle une taloche sur son crâne chauve pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

-Je veux dire… Merci Maître.

Les deux garçons se revêtirent, et descendirent la montagne. Aang tremblait d'excitation, à tel point que Drake finit se lasser.

-Bon écoute, tu ne vas pas t'entrainer à balancer des flammes à tout bout de champ demain. Tu vas simplement te contenter de mettre en pratique ce que tu as appris sur une parcelle de feu. Tu commences par le bas de l'échelle, comme tout le monde.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour ruiner l'enthousiasme débordant du jeune maître de l'air qui se remit à ronchonner.

-Et arrête de bouder, ça ne t'apportera jamais rien. Plus vite tu acceptera la situation telle qu'elle est, plus vite tu avancera. Compris?

-Oui Drake, soupira Aang.

Au moins, il ne l'avait pas appelé « M'sieur le Guide ».

Le jour suivant, Jong Jong entreprit de donner à l'Avarar l'exercice que Drake redoutait le plus: Celui de la feuille.

Aang ne cacha pas la déception sur son visage, mais se mit tout de même en position pour travailler.

Lorsque l'un des natifs surgit de la forêt et s'écria:

-Maître! Nous avons un problème!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'enquit Aang avant de croiser le regard sévère de Jong Jong.

-Concentres-toi! Ordonna-t-il avant de suivre le natif.

L'Avatar grogna de frustration.

-C'est le pire enseignement de la maîtrise du feu que je connaisse! Se plaignit-il une fois le vieux maître partit. Tout ce qu'il fait c'est me laisser planter comme un idiot pendant des heures pour me concentrer et respirer!

Drake, qui savait parfaitement ce qui risquait de se produire se planta devant Aang le visage sévère.

-Moi aussi je suis passé par là, dit-il sèchement. Si tu ne sais pas faire preuve de patience, tu ne maîtrisera jamais le feu.

-Tu parles comme lui.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment. Jong Jong est plus qu'un maître à mes yeux, et j'aimerai que tu te souviennes de l'avertissement que je t'ai donné.

Aang soupira, et baissa la tête en signe d'excuse. Mais le temps qu'avait duré leur échange avait suffit à consumer la feuille qui prit feu entre les mains du jeune homme.

-J'ai réussi! S'exclama-t-il fou de joie. J'ai fais du feu!

-Éteins ça immédiatement! Gronda Drake. Mais l'enfant de l'écoutait plus, il jonglait avec sa boule feu comme une vulgaire balle, et se mit à envoyer des jets de flammes à tous va malgré les protestations de Katara et les avertissement de Drake.

Puis il fit ce que ce dernier redoutait, il tenta d'imiter le magicien qu'il avait vu au festival du feu, et déploya un cercle enflammé tout autour de lui.

Drake réagit avant même que l'Avatar ne se soit rendu compte de son erreur, il se propulsa à l'aide de ses poings de feu devant Katara, et dissipa la vague d'un geste circulaire. Cependant, une petite flamme avait échappée à sa parade, et vint s'écraser sur la main de la jeune fille qui lâcha un cri de douleur.

-Katara! S'écria Aang en sautant près de son amie. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Ça va aller, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant en retenant ses larmes, ce n'est pas si grave.

Si ça l'était, constata Drake en apercevant la paume de la jeune fille brûlée, c'était le genre de blessure qui laissait des cicatrices si jamais elle n'était pas immédiatement traitée.

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'argent choisi de vite prendre les choses en mains, avant que Sokka n'arrive, alerté par le cri de sa soeur.

-Katara, dit Drake en s'accroupissant prêt de la jeune fille, va vite tremper ta main dans l'eau.

Cette dernière obéit, et s'enfuit en pleurant de douleur. Sokka voulu se jeter sur Aang, mais Drake lui barra le passage.

-Je m'en occupe. Dit-il avant de se retourner vers l'Avatar, et de lui coller une taloche monumentale. Le jeune homme lâcha un petit cri de douleur.

-Je t'avais prévenu! Rugit Drake furieux. Je t'avais dis que si tu n'écoutais pas Jong Jong, tu blesserai tes amis.

-C'était un accident. Se défendit Aang avant recevoir une autre taloche, moins forte que la précédente.

-Un accident que TU as provoqué en faisant preuve d'imprudence!

-J'avais dis que venir ici était une mauvaise idée, s'emporta Sokka, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté! Tu n'as écouté personne!

Aang baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, le visage marqué par la honte et le remord. C'est à se moment que Jong Jong reparut, et que Sokka retourna sa rage contre lui.

-Tout ça c'est votre faute!

-Je sais, répondit le vieux maître d'un ton sec. Rassemblez vos affaires, vous devez partir sur le champs.

Sokka s'éloigna sans dire un mot de plus, visiblement ravi et pressé de s'en aller. Jong Jong passa devant Aang, son regard trahissant sa déception. Il fit signe à Drake de le suivre, mais celui-ci secoua la tête, il disparu donc à travers les bois à son tour.

L'Avatar était tellement rongé par la culpabilité et la honte qu'il tremblait de tout son être, et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Son guide posa alors une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Assied-toi, lui dit-il doucement. Ce qu'il fit, Drake l'imita, et lui demanda à présent de le regarder. Ce que Aang eu bien du mal à faire tant il avait honte de lui, mais lorsqu'enfin il releva la tête, il vit son guide lui adresser un regard réconfortant.

-Il y a toujours deux chemins à emprunter, lui dit-il avec tendresse, le bon, et la facilité.

-Et j'ai choisi la facilité, se lamenta l'Avatar en se prenant la tête dans les mains. À cause de moi, Katara a été blessée, et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'étais pas intervenu.

-Aang, reprit Drake, les échecs sont les étapes qui mènent à la réussite. Ce sont aussi des leçons essentielles qu'il ne faut jamais oublier. Et tu es encore très jeune, personne ne devrait avoir un poids sur les épaules tel que le tien. Cependant, n'oublie jamais que tes amis sont là pour t'aider, tout comme moi.  
Le visage de l'Avatar s'illumina.

-Alors tu vas nous accompagner?

-Je suis ton guide, non? Sourit le maître du feu. Mais à l'avenir j'aimerai que tu n'oublie pas mes mises en gardes. Compris?

Aang acquiesça, Drake posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, dit-il, toi médites sur ce que je viens de te dire et ne te détourne pas du feu. Le renier équivaudrait à renier une partie de toi-même.

Drake fila à l'anglaise, laissant le jeune Avatar plongé dans ses pensées.

Le jeune maître du feu trouva Katara et Jong Jong pile là où ils étaient supposés être, et constata avec soulagement que la main de la jeune fille avait miraculeusement guérie.

C'est là qu'il entendit le triste discours de son vieux maître:

-L'eau apporte la santé et la vie, mais le feu n'apporte que souffrance et destruction. Il oblige tous ceux qui portent le fardeau de le contrôler, de marcher sur le fil du rasoir entre la sauvagerie et l'humanité. Nous passons nos vies… écartelés entre les deux.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses. Interrompit Drake, faisant ainsi état de sa présence.

Il se tourna vers Jong Jong.

-Maître, depuis que vous avez commencé à m'enseigner, j'ai finis par comprendre que l'essence du feu était celui de la vie elle-même. Chaque être vivant déborde de chaleur, d'énergie. Cette même énergie qui nous sert à maîtriser notre art. Notre énergie, notre chi, est le reflet de notre personnalité, et le feu…

Il fit apparaître une flamme au creux de sa main.

-…est une représentation de nos âmes.

Jong Jong semblait émerveillé par la présence d'esprit de son apprenti, il allait répondre lorsqu'une pluie de boule de feu vint s'abattre sur le petit groupe. Heureusement, le maître et l'élève parèrent aisément ces faibles attaques.

-Katara! Dit Drake d'une voix ferme, va chercher tes amis et filez d'ici. Jong Jong et moi allons nous occuper de ces trouble-fêtes.

La jeune fille acquiesça, et disparue dans les bois. Le déserteur posa un regard sévère sur son disciple.

-Tu dois t'en aller toi aussi!

-Pas question! Je sais que vous ne désirez pas vous battre, aussi je me battrais à votre place.

Jong Jong ne semblait pas en croire ces oreilles.

-C'est la chose la plus idiote que tu ai jamais dites.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu être quelqu'un d'intelligent. Répliqua le jeune homme en souriant malicieusement.

Jong Jong poussa un profond soupir, avant de déployer un immense mur de feu pour empêcher la progression des bateaux ennemis.

-D'où te viens cette attitude bornée?

-De mon maître.

Il n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre leur discussion, l'Amiral Zhao ainsi que ses hommes pénétrèrent sans difficulté à travers les flammes de Jong Jong.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas messieurs, dit-il d'un ton condescendant, mon vieux maître à renoncer à se battre il y a bien longtemps.

Comme pour illustrer les propos de son ancien élève, Jong Jong fit disparaître ses flammes. Avant de prendre une posture plus solennelle.

-Alors c'est vous le bouffon trop impatient qui a abandonné l'enseignement de mon père. Souffla Drake d'un ton moqueur en ignorant l'expression étonné de Jong Jong. C'était une décision stupide, vous seriez devenu un très grand maître si vous aviez fait preuve d'un peu plus de patience.

L'Amiral se tourna vers le jeune homme à la fois choqué et vexé.

-Ton père tu dis? J'ignorais que vous aviez un fils vieillard.

-Ignorant comme vous êtes cela ne m'étonne pas, répliqua Drake en se plaçant devant Jong Jong.

-Petit insolent! Rugit l'Amiral avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. Encerclez-les!

Les soldats obéirent, et cernèrent le maître et son apprenti.

-On dirait bien que le combat n'est pas très équilibré, remarqua Jong Jong sans esquisser le moindre geste.

-En effet, confirma Drake, à défaut de qualité ils auraient dû miser sur une plus grande quantité.

Le jeune homme fit alors apparaître un immense globe de flammes argentées autour d'eux. Zhao et ses hommes eurent beaux tenter en vint de le briser à coups de rafales, rien n'entama la protection que Drake avait créée.

-Que fais-tu? Demanda Jong Jong en fixant son apprenti d'un regard qui trahissait son incompréhension.

Ce dernier laissa échapper une larme du coin de son oeil, et lâcha le poids qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis tous ces mois.

-Maître, commença-t-il sans parvenir à masquer son chagrin. Le temps est venu pour nous de nous séparer. Je vous dois la vérité, alors je vais tâcher d'être aussi rapide que compréhensible; je viens d'un autre monde, un monde dans lequel je suis mort en sauvant la vie d'un enfant. L'Avatar Roku et l'esprit du Léviathan d'Argent m'ont offert cette seconde vie pour que je puisse guider Aang et ses amis à travers leur périple. Maintenant, je dois m'acquitter de cette tâche. Et suivre l'Avatar pour lui offrir toute l'aide que je serais capable d'apporter pour restaurer la paix et l'harmonie dans le Monde. Car telle est la raison de ma nouvelle existence.

Il s'inclina respectueusement, avant de reprendre.

-Vous avez été bien plus qu'un maître pour moi, vous avez été ma seule famille. Alors… Je voulais vous demander… Si vous accepteriez d'être mon père dans cette nouvelle vie.

Une vague de chagrin submergea le visage de Jong Jong, prit d'une impulsion, il enlaça celui qu'il considérait à présent comme son fils aussi fort qu'il le pu. Ne parvenant pas à contenir les larmes qui coulaient à présent le long de ses joues.  
-Drake… Commença-t-il doucement. Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant, tu as ranimé mon feu intérieur, tu as été mon meilleur disciple. Mais plus que tout, tu m'as donné la chance d'être père, avec tout l'amour et la fierté que cela m'a procuré. Je t'aime mon garçon.

-Je t'aime aussi… Papa. Murmura-t-il les yeux embués à son tour. Nous nous reverrons. Je te le promets.

Le père et le fils restèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Aang ne vienne les ramener à la réalité.

-Drake! Jong Jong!

Le jeune homme desserra son étreinte, et s'adressa une dernière fois à son père.

-Tu dois partir, l'informa-t-il d'une voix résolue, je m'occupe de Zhao.

-Je comprends, au revoir mon fils.

-Au revoir Papa.

La sphère argentée se dissipa presque aussitôt, et Jong Jong recula de quelques pas. Avant de s'entourer de ses propres flammes, et de disparaître au nez et à la barbe de tous. Drake laissa échapper un triste sourire, et essuya ses larmes.

-C'est un piège! Hurla Zhao. Il s'est enfuit dans les bois! Trouvez-le! (Il se tourna vers Aang) l'Avatar est à moi!

Sur ses mots, il décocha une boule de feu de bonne taille en direction du jeune maître de l'air. Mais Drake s'interposa avec la rapidité d'un serpent, et fit disparaitre l'attaque d'un simple revers de main.

-Aang. Dit-il d'un ton calme et sérieux. Observe et apprend.

-Petit prétentieux! Gronda Zhao. Tu crois que tu réussira à me vaincre MOI?! Un Amiral de la Nation du Feu?!

-Je serais déjà assez impressionné si vous me forciez à vous lancer la moindre boule de feu. Répondit Drake avec un calme olympien.

Zhao en revanche, était de plus en plus furieux.

-Je vais te montrer de quoi un vrai maître est capable!

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'Amiral envoya boule de feu sur boule de feu en direction de son adversaire.

Celui-ci esquiva chacune des attaques sans la moindre difficulté, en se déplaçant simplement de quelques pas, et en se baissant lorsque cela était nécessaire. Les bras croisés, il se tourna vers Aang.

-Absolument aucune maîtrise. Commenta l'Avatar en jetant un coup d'oeil aux pauvres arbres qui avaient fait les frais des pitoyables attaques de l'Amiral.

Drake hocha la tête d'approbation.

-Je vais te montrer qui je suis! Rugit Zhao en continuant ses assauts sur son adversaire qui les esquiva de plus belle.

Enragé, il envoya cette fois-ci un véritable raz-de-marée de flammes. Aang semblait réellement impressionné par l'attaque, mais Drake resta stoïque, et tendit le bras droit. En un éclair, les flammes furent comme aspirées par la main du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne resta plus qu'une petite boule rouge dans le creux de sa main.

-Le feu est vivant Zhao. Cracha Drake avec mépris. C'est un élément essentiel à notre existence, mais vous le traitez comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un outil!

Il fixa un instant la petite flamme, avant de reprendre.

-Ceci est l'image même de votre âme, et elle est vide!

Sur ses mots, le feu prit tout à coup une teinte argentée, et forma une sphère que le jeune homme fit glisser jusqu'au bout de son index.

Puis il la pointa vers les bateaux de l'Amiral, et tira.

Tel un laser, le faisceau de flammes argentées trancha les embarcations comme si elles étaient faites de papier, celles-ci coulèrent presqu'instantanément.

Zhao n'en cru pas ses yeux, il regarda un instant ses navires sombrer, avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme qui le faisait trembler de peur.

-Comment…?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Drake se projeta sur lui en se servant de ses poings de feux comme moyen de propulsion.

Zhao tenta de l'attaquer, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, il reçu un coup de boule magistrale en pleine figure, et s'écroula sur le sable, le nez en morceaux.

Drake ne se fit pas prier, il releva l'Amiral par le col de son armure, et l'assomma d'un coup habile et précis à la tempe.

Puis il se tourna vers Aang.

-À ton avis, quel chemin a-t-il emprunté? Le bon ou la facilité?

L'Avatar sourit à son guide, mais une vague de honte vint aussitôt recouvrir son visage.

-Je te suis reconnaissant pour tes conseils Drake… Mais…

-…tu ne veux plus maîtriser le feu. Termina celui-ci.

Malgré son air penaud, le jeune homme posa une main rassurante sur le crâne chauve de son ami.

-Je comprends, tu n'es pas encore prêt. Mais le jour viendra où tu devra t'initier à nouveau à la maîtrise du feu. À la vrai maîtrise, pas à celle de l'ennemi, et crois-moi petit frère, tu comprendra alors à quel point cet élément est aussi formidable que les autres.

Aang retrouva alors le sourire, bien que peu sûr de lui.

C'est alors qu'Appa se posa, et que Sokka lança:

-Dépêches-toi Aang! Il faut y aller!

Celui-ci se tourna vers Drake.

-Alors tu viens avec nous?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

-Je suis ton guide, tu te souviens?

Gonflé de joie, l'Avatar sauta sur le dos de son bison volant suivit par Drake. Sokka écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous voulez qu'on embarque un type de la Nation du Feu?!

-Je ne suis pas de la Nation du Feu. Rectifia Drake.

-Ah bon?! Alors comment ça se fait que tu saches maîtriser le feu?!

Le fils de Jong Jong leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est un esprit qui m'a offert ce don, dit-il en faisant apparaitre une petite flamme argentée dans le creux de sa main.

Le garçon de la tribu de l'eau n'était pas convaincu, mais Aang prit la décision de lui-même en faisant décoller Appa.

-Attends! Lui cria Drake, il faut repasser par le campement pour récupérer mes affaires!

L'Avatar accepta d'un signe de tête, et ordonna à son bison de se reposer près de la hutte du jeune homme. Celui-ci y entra, et se mit à rassembler ses affaires en vitesse. Mais un objet attira son attention, un objet qui avait été posé près de sa valise: une tuile de Pai Sho, sur laquelle était dessinée une fleure de lotus blanche.

Drake retint ses larmes, et serra l'objet de toutes ses forces.

-Merci… Papa.

Il glissa la tuile dans sa poche, après quoi il revint vers ses nouveaux amis, et s'écroula de fatigue sur le dos d'Appa.

-Ça ne va pas? Demanda Katara inquiète.

-Si ça va, répondit Drake en grognant. Vous voulez bien m'aider à m'asseoir?

La jeune fille et son frère le placèrent dans une position un peu plus confortable, et moins pitoyable. Aang s'inquiéta à son tour de l'état de santé de son guide, mais celui-ci leva la main pour apaiser la situation.

-Je ne suis pas encore un maître accompli, avoua-t-il un peu gêné, j'ai encore du mal à doser mon énergie. Et j'en ai trop utilisé lorsque j'ai coulé la flotte de Zhao. Je subis simplement le contre-coup. Une petite sieste et je serais de nouveau sur pieds.

Soulagé Aang fit décoller son bison volant, qui cette fois, ne s'arrêterait pas avant quelques temps. Drake décida d'en profiter pour piquer un petit somme, mais il aperçu du coin de l'oeil, le regard de Katara.

-« Arrête! » Voulu-t-il crier à l'égard de la jeune fille. « Arrête de me regarder comme ça! »

C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Valeur

3 - Valeur

Cela faisait pratiquement deux jours que la bande volait à la recherche de la tribu de l'eau du Pôle nord, mais Drake mis à part, ils étaient tous sur les nerfs.

-Je suis pas du genre à ma plaindre… Commença Sokka en faisant lever les yeux d'argent du maître du feu au ciel… Mais enfin Appa! Tu devrais peut-être voler plus haut.  
Aang allait répliquer, mais Drake lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Ne commencez pas à vous disputer, s'il vous plaît. Ça ne mènera à rien.

L'Avatar se renfrogna vexé, Sokka poussa un profond soupir de fatigue.

-Écoutez, intervint Katara, nous sommes tous un peu fatigués et grognons parce que ça fait deux jours que nous sommes dans les airs.

-Et résultat: on ne trouve même pas la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Nord. Se plaignit Sokka.

-On aura pas besoin de la trouver, coupa Drake, c'est elle qui nous trouvera.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Appa se retrouva soudainement emprisonné dans de la glace. Et plusieurs bateaux firent leur apparition.

-Je vous l'avais dis. Sourit le maître du feu visiblement satisfait.

Après que Aang ait expliqué qu'il était l'Avatar et qu'il était venu apprendre la maîtrise de l'eau. Les hommes du Nord relâchèrent Appa, et leur fit signe de les suivre. Deux heures plus tard, ils aperçurent enfin l'immense mur de glace qui protégeait la citée du Pôle Nord. Et Drake, bien qu'ayant déjà vu à quoi elle ressemblait en dessin-animé était émerveillé par sa beauté autant que l'étaient ses amis.

Ils étaient arrivés à point, puisque le soir-même. Une fête fut organisée en leur honneur, mais elle était déjà prévue pour célébrer le seizième anniversaire de la Princesse Yue.

Maintenu au chaud par son chi, Drake décida pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde d'enfiler ses beaux habits. Il se contempla dans un miroir de glace, et devait reconnaître que les couleurs sombres de son manteau et de sa chemise faisaient parfaitement ressortir celles de ses yeux et de ses cheveux qui étaient éclatantes.

Lorsqu'il prit sa place au banquet à la droite d'Aang, il fut cependant assez surpris par les multiples regards que lui jetèrent les habitants et l'attention toute particulière que lui portait les jeunes filles du Nord. Drake regretta presqu'aussitôt de s'être mis sur son 31, mais il finit par s'en laver les mains. Cette soirée était une soirée de fête, et il avait le droit de s'habiller en conséquence, et comme il le désirait.

-Tu n'as pas froid? Demanda Aang qui était assis à sa gauche.

-Mon chi me maintient chaud, répondit-il en souriant.

-D'où sors-tu ces vêtements? S'enquit Katara qui le regardait avec le même regard de biche que les autres filles, ce qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

-Ce sont les miens, répondit-il simplement. Je ne les porte que lors des grandes occasions.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à le questionner de nouveau, mais elle fut interrompue (au grand soulagement du jeune homme) par le chef de la Tribu qui prononça son discours de bienvenu. Et présenta sa fille qu'il disait être en âge de se marier. Drake faillit lever les yeux au ciel, mais se retint par politesse. À seize ans, on était beaucoup trop jeune pour franchir une étape aussi importante que le mariage, encore moins si celui-ci était arrangé. Et ces coutumes moyenâgeuses l'exaspéraient plus qu'autre chose.

Vint ensuite la représentation du Grand Maître de l'eau Paku et de ses élèves, le jeune homme trouva dans ce spectacle une fascination qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Voir de véritables maîtres de l'eau à l'oeuvre était de loin la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'il eu jamais vu. Et cela que ce soit dans cette vie ou la précédente. Lorsque la représentation fut terminée, et que le festin commença. Drake choisi de se concentrer sur sa nourriture, qui était pour ainsi dire excellente. Il échangea des banalités avec Aang et Katara, jusqu'à ce que la Princesse Yue ne l'interpelle. Alors qu'elle était située quatre places plus loin.

-Excusez-moi? Dit-elle avec toute la politesse et les bonnes manières dû à son rang. Mon père ne vous a pas présenté lors de son discours de bienvenu, je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour cette indélicatesse.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Princesse, répondit Drake sur un ton similaire, mais plus amical. Votre père n'a tout simplement pas jugé bon de mettre en avant un maître du feu, et cela est parfaitement compréhensible.

Yue écarquilla les yeux devant les révélations du jeune homme, celui-ci ajouta avec malice:

-Rassurez-vous, ma maîtrise ainsi que les couleurs peu communes de mes yeux et de mes cheveux, je les dois à un être similaire à celui qui vous a fait pousser votre premier cri.

Choquée, la jeune fille se mit à bredouiller des paroles inintelligibles. Drake décida qu'il en avait trop dit, et s'empressa de clore la discussion:

-Voici qui je suis Princesse, un maître du feu qui ne vient pas de la Nation du Feu, et qui sait sans doute trop de choses pour son propre bien. Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai gênée d'une quelconque manière.

-Oh non pas du tout, s'empressa de répondre Yue. Je suis juste un peu surprise, je ne pensais rencontrer un jour quelqu'un ayant vécu une situation similaire à la mienne. Et puis… Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de maître du feu.

Drake lui adressa un hochement de tête amical qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Il manqua de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant cela, est-ce que tous les membres du sexe opposé qu'il rencontrerait allait se comporter de cette manière avec lui? Mine de rien, il comprit le calvaire que devait vivre les belles femmes. Et il rationalisa la chose en se disant que ces mêmes personnes subissaient souvent des situations qu'il ne subira jamais. Aussi, il choisit de ne pas se plaindre de son sort.

Il continua allègrement de se remplir la panse, jusqu'à ce que Aang fut appelé par le chef de la tribu afin d'être présenté à Maître Paku. Il insista alors pour les suivre en précisant qu'il avait été choisi par les esprits pour guider l'Avatar, et qu'il souhaitait rencontrer Paku pour s'assurer simplement que son ami serait entre de bonnes mains.

N'y voyant pas d'inconvénient, le père de la Princesse Yue conduisit les deux jeunes gens auprès du vieil homme.

-Maître Paku, je vous présente votre nouveau disciple: l'Avatar.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes censé sauver le Monde que vous aurez droit à un régime de faveur. Dit-il sèchement.

Bien qu'un peu intimidé, Aang répondit:

-Mon amie et moi on a hâte de pouvoir suivre vos cours, après quelques jours de détentes bien mérités.

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Drake lui colla une bonne taloche sur le crâne.

-Aïe! Se plaignit Aang. C'était pour quoi ça?

-Tu ne t'es pas entraîné depuis des jours petit frère. Réprimanda le guide. Aussi tu me fera le plaisir de commencer tes leçons et de les arrêter lorsque ton nouveau maître l'aura décidé.

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage de Paku.

-Bien parlé jeune homme. Vous ferez un excellent maître de l'eau avec une telle discipline.

-Oh, ce n'est moi l'amie dont l'Avatar parlait plus tôt. Je ne suis pas un maître de l'eau, mais du feu.

Les traits sur le visage du vieil homme se durcirent dans la seconde. Il observa le jeune homme avec méfiance et perplexité.

-Et puis-je savoir ce que vous faites aux côtés de l'Avatar?

Toute forme de politesse avait à présent disparu de sa voix. Drake soupira, puis il plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau pour en sortir la tuile de Pai Sho que Jong Jong lui avait confiée.

-Je suis celui qui veille sur lui, répondit-il d'un ton à la fois ferme et poli. Tout en montrant son bien au maître de l'eau.

Le visage de Paku se décrispa pour laisser place à ce que les deux jeunes garçons supposaient être de la surprise. Il se tourna vers Aang.

-Je vous attends vous et votre ami à l'aube. Dit-il d'une voix neutre. Bonne nuit.

Sur ses mots, il tourna les talons, et s'en alla sans faire preuve davantage de politesse. Même le chef de la tribu eu l'air de s'excuser du comportement de Paku.

Le lendemain, Drake avait troqué ses beaux habits pour d'autres plus adaptés au climat. Mais il fut trop coquet pour ranger son manteau noir en cachemire qu'il aimait tant. C'était le seul vêtement qu'il avait pu se payer par lui-même après trois mois de travail dans un McDonald. « Pour apprendre la valeur du travail et de l'argent » lui avait dit son père biologique. Lui qui dépensait des milliers d'euros en parfum ou en repas de luxe.

Drake le chassa de ses pensées. Aujourd'hui, il s'était levé avant l'aube afin d'anticiper l'arrivée de Katara et le refus de Paku. Le problème, c'est qu'il ignorait si jamais les choses allaient se passer comme dans la série, si son intervention serait nécessaire ou si elle ferait une quelconque différence. Dans tous les cas, il se devait d'être présent.

Il arriva au sommet des escaliers où s'entrainait le vieux maître, et s'assit en attendant l'arrivée d'Aang et Katara.  
Il passa le temps en observant Paku s'exercer à la maîtrise de l'eau, se demandant si jamais il serait capable d'effectuer des mouvements similaires avec ses flammes.

Ses réflexions furent cependant interrompues lorsque le maître se rendit compte de sa présence. Celui-ci cessa de maîtriser l'eau, et s'approcha du jeune homme.

-Que faites-vous ici? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Je souhaitais assister aux premières leçons de mes amis. Mais il semblerait que je me sois lever plus tôt qu'eux, j'ai donc choisi d'attendre en vous observant. Vous êtes très impressionnant.

-Épargnez-moi vos flatteries, et expliquez-moi ce que m'observer vous apporterait.

-Ça je ne le sais pas encore, mais je le découvrirais peut-être un jour.

Drake s'exprimait avec politesse et respect, mais il veillait à ce que Paku comprenne qu'il ne l'intimidait pas.

-Comment vous-êtes vous procurer cette tuile de Pai Sho?

Le ton s'était adouci dans la voix du vieil homme, le jeune prit cela comme une petite victoire.

-Elle m'a été donnée par mon maître et père adoptif: Jong Jong.

Cette réponse sembla prendre Paku de court, la surprise était bien plus lisible sur son visage qu'elle ne l'était hier.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait un jour un enfant, avoua-t-il, ou même qu'il en adopterait un. Vous devez être très spécial pour qu'il vous ai pris avec lui, et que vous soyez à présent le protecteur de l'Avatar.

-Je suis plus le conseiller de Aang que son protecteur, mais je vous remercie du compliment.

Ce fut au moment précis où il finit sa phrase que le jeune maître de l'air et son amie firent leur apparition.

-Bonjour Maître Paku! Lança l'Avatar avec son enthousiasme habituel. Salut Drake!

Le jeune homme s'inclina respectueusement devant le vieil homme, et rejoignit ses amis.

-Voici mon amie Katara, celle dont je vous ai parlée.

Cette dernière s'inclina pour saluer le maître, mais celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

-Je regrette, dit-il en formant un glaçon sur lequel il s'assit, je pense qu'il y a un léger malentendu. Je ne savais pas que votre amie était une fille. Il est interdit dans notre tribu, de transmettre aux femmes la maîtrise de l'eau.

-Je vous demande pardon? Intervint Drake qui attendait précisément ce moment pour agir. Et pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi?

Paku lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez.

-Oh alors je vous en prie: éclairez ma lanterne.

-C'est la tradition. Dit-il d'un ton sec. Les femmes apprennent la maîtrise de l'eau pour guérir, et non pas pour se battre.

-C'est totalement stupide. Répliqua Drake d'un ton tranchant. Les maîtres de l'eau ont l'habilité de combattre ET de guérir. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas soumis à ces deux disciplines? De plus j'ajouterai qu'il y a très probablement, des hommes plus doués à la guérison et des femmes plus douées au combat. La tradition de votre tribu est idiote au point de gâcher les talents de ses propres maîtres.

-Comment oses-tu?! Gronda Paku.

-Il faut oser pour avancer. Répondit Drake les traits durs.

-Notre tribu à ses coutumes et ses règle!

-Qui ne s'appliquent pas à Katara puisqu'elle n'est pas de votre tribu. Elle est le dernier maître de l'eau du Pôle Sud. Vous pouvez bien faire une exception pour aider votre tribu soeur!

-Non! Cracha Paku d'un ton catégorique. À présent votre amie peut aller assister aux cours de guérison de Yugota, et l'Avatar peut rester apprendre la maîtrise de l'eau à mes côtés. Quant à toi. (il pointa Drake du doigt). Si jamais tu oses remettre en question les coutumes et les règles de ma tribu, je t'infligerai une correction dont tu te souviendra toute ta vie!

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il fut retenu par le bras par Katara.

-Le sort du Monde dépend de l'apprentissage de la maîtrise de l'eau de Aang. Dit-elle d'une voix mélangeant tristesse et résignation. Ne gâchons pas tout ça à cause de ce pauvre crétin.

Drake était furieux, il avait espéré pouvoir faire une différence. Mais il s'était heurté à l'attitude bornée du vieil homme, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe comme dans la série. Ce qui ne le fit qu'enrager davantage car cela laissait trop d'inconnus.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, calma sa colère, et se tourna vers Aang.

-Donne tout ce que tu as petit frère, lui dit-il en posant la main sur son épaule, et ne laisse pas tes émotions gêner ton apprentissage.

L'Avatar semblait lui aussi en colère, mais il se calma sous les conseils de son guide.

Drake et Katara redescendirent les escaliers, laissant Aang s'exercer avec Paku. La jeune fille, bien que contrariée, se tourna vers son ami au cheveux d'argents.

-Merci de m'avoir défendu.

-Ce n'est rien, désolé si je n'ai pas pu faire plus. J'étais au courant de cette stupide règle, et j'avais espéré pouvoir changer les choses.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu ne peux pas changer l'histoire tout seul.

-« C'est pourtant pour ça que je suis ici. » Songea Drake frustré.

Au moment où les deux amis allaient se séparer afin que Katara rejoigne les cours de guérison, elle interpella le jeune homme alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

-Au faites Drake.

-Oui?

-Pourquoi tu appelles Aang « petit frère »?

Le maître du feu sourit, et haussa les épaules.

-Parce que c'est ce qu'il est à mes yeux, et mon rôle à ses côtés est plus celui d'un grand frère que celui d'un guide.

Katara acquiesça, le sourire retrouvé.

-Et moi? Qu'est-ce que je suis à tes yeux?

Drake se paralysa sur place en entendant cette question, mais il trouva rapidement une assez bonne réponse:

-Une amie que j'estime, et qui a bien plus de valeur qu'elle ne le pense.

En voyant la jeune fille rougir à ses paroles, Drake se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû s'accorder un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

Il salua son amie d'un signe de tête, puis il entreprit de passer le reste de la journée à découvrir la ville.

Mais il se ravisa, et revint sur ses pas. Il était là pour guider Aang, et celui-ci aurait sans doute besoin de ses conseils. De plus, il pourrait méditer bien plus à son aise sur la terrasse du palais de glace. Car malgré le froid polaire, le Soleil brillait de mille feux aujourd'hui, et ne pas en profiter serait idiot.

Lorsqu'il refit son apparition, Paku le considéra d'un regard mauvais auquel il ne fit pas attention. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le bord de la terrasse, et se mit à répéter ses exercices de respiration dans le but d'apprendre à mieux contrôler son chi. Car il n'avait pas l'intention de tomber dans les pommes à chaque combat qu'il devra mener.

Au bout d'une heure cependant, il fut interrompu par une réflexion de Paku à l'adresse de Aang.

-Vous faites bouger l'eau tout autour de vous, mais sans comprendre le mouvement de l'eau.

-Pourtant j'essaye. Dit l'Avatar en grinçant des dents.

-Aang. L'interpella Drake. Tu ne progressera pas si tu ne fais pas le vide dans ta tête pour ressentir le pouvoir de l'eau. Prend quelques minutes pour méditer, et recommence une fois que tu sera calmé.

Le jeune maître de l'air acquiesça, et se mit en position. À nouveau, Paku jeta un regard mauvais à l'encontre de Drake. Mais celui-ci avait déjà refermé ses yeux pour se concentrer sur son chi. Dans le même temps, il se mit à réfléchir.

Il débordait d'énergie, mais il ne l'utilisait pas correctement. Ses flammes avaient beau lui obéir à la perfection, les utiliser le fatiguait bien trop rapidement. Il devait trouver un moyen de canaliser son chi de façon à en faire le plus possible avec le moins possible. Un équilibre qui allait lui demander beaucoup de patience pour parvenir à être trouvé. Il inspira par le nez, et expira par la bouche. Laissant son énergie circuler à travers son corps comme le sang dans ses veines. Sentant son chi grandir, il tenta de le canaliser, afin que celui-ci garde sa puissance tout en alimentant son corps. Drake avait vraiment un mal de chien à atteindre son objectif. Car au lieu de nourrir son corps, son chi le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il sentit des gouttes de sueurs perler sur son front, et la fatigue s'emparer de ses muscles.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être en harmonie avec sa propre énergie?

Il voulu tenter une autre approche, mais ce serait renier ce que Jong Jong lui avait enseigné. Aussi il persista, et ce malgré la fatigue qui se faisait de plus en plus présente.

C'est alors qu'il eu une idée, une idée qui lui permettrait peut-être de contourner son problème, et peut-être même de le résoudre. Au lieu de se concentrer uniquement sur le Soleil, il entreprit de chercher toutes les autres sources de chaleurs à proximité. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Tous les êtres vivants dans cette cité représentaient chacun une petite fournaise dans laquelle il pouvait se servir. Très vite, il sentit une énergie nouvelle envahir son corps. Et son chi se fit moins vorace que précédemment.

Considérant qu'il avait bien avancé, il entreprit de faire une pause afin de fumer sa pipe. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il faisait bien plus sombre que lorsqu'il ne les avaient fermés. Il se retourna, et vit le Soleil se coucher au loin. Il avait passé bien plus de temps à méditer qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et cette fois, Jong Jong n'avait pas été là pour le sortir de sa transe.

Aang était toujours en train d'apprendre la maîtrise de l'eau. Tout en allumant sa pipe, Drake remarqua que le jeune avatar était bien plus à l'aise que tout à l'heure. Visiblement son conseil lui avait été bénéfique, et il en fut pleinement satisfait.

-Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Dit Paku en se levant. Vous avez fait des progrès, et vous deviendrez un excellent maître de l'eau… dans une vingtaine d'année avec un peu de chance.

Aang grogna de frustration, et se dirigea vers Drake d'un pas boudeur.

-Relax petit frère, lui dit ce dernier en posant sa main sur son crâne chauve. C'est normal pour un professeur d'être exigeant et avare en compliments. S'il te disait que tu étais doué tu travaillerais avec moins d'entrain.

-Tu penses sincèrement que je suis doué? Demanda le jeune homme plein d'espoir.

-Tu es l'Avatar, tu es naturellement doué. Mais cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de te donner à fond. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis, il y a deux chemins, le bon…

-… et la facilité, termina Aang. Je n'oublierai jamais cette leçon.

-Parfait, sourit Drake très satisfait d'entendre ces paroles. Allons retrouver les autres. Ajouta-t-il en commençant à descendre les marches de glace, son ami sur les talons.

Le chemin de retour vers leurs appartements fut cependant plus pénible que le maître du feu ne l'avait prévu. Ils croisèrent de nombreuses jeunes filles qui lui souriaient ou rougissaient en l'apercevant. Agacé, il força l'allure, mais Aang le retint par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-En faites… Commença l'Avatar un peu gêné. Je voulais te demander quelques conseils, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Drake lui sourit amicalement.  
-Te conseiller est mon rôle Aang. Lui rappela-t-il. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite jamais à me les poser.

-Merci. Alors voilà… Je voulais savoir… Comment faire avec les filles?

-Ah… fit le maître du feu en cessant de sourire. Et par « comment faire avec les filles », tu veux dire « comment faire avec Katara », je me trompe?

-Comment tu le sais? Demanda l'Avatar éberlué.

Drake leva un doigt.

-De un, je te rappelle que je sais beaucoup de choses. (Il leva un deuxième doigt) Et de deux, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps à la fixer ou à essayer de l'impressionner. Autant dire que tu ne caches pas très bien ton jeu.

Aang se mit à rougir comme une tomate, Drake laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

-Viens, lui dit-il en passant un bras dans le dos de son ami, allons trouver de quoi diner. On discute plus facilement autour d'un bon repas.

Les deux garçons parcoururent tranquillement la ville, jusqu'à trouver un restaurant qui servait des soupes à l'odeur alléchante. Il prirent place à l'une des tables libres sur la terrasse, et commandèrent un bol de soupe de nouilles simple pour Aang, et un autre bol avec du poisson pour Drake. Une fois les plats arrivés, le maître du feu aborda enfin le sujet qui trottait dans la tête de l'Avatar, tout en dégustant son repas bien chaud.  
-Alors, commença-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche, est ce que tu as des questions particulières?

L'Avatar semblait trop embarrassé pour oser parler. Drake entreprit donc de le rassurer.

-Aang, nous sommes entre nous. Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, même les plus embarrassantes. Il n'y a rien qui ne te passe par la tête qui ne soit pas déjà passé par la mienne. Moi aussi je me suis retrouvé dans ta situation, c'est pourquoi je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens.

Ces paroles eurent le mérite de rendre confiance à l'Avatar, celui-ci finit par lâcher:

-Bah pour commencer, comment tu fais pour que toutes les filles que tu croises tombent amoureuses de toi?

En entendant ses paroles, Drake secoua vivement la tête.

-Elles ne sont pas amoureuses de moi Aang, elles me trouvent simplement beau. Ça ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est seulement une réaction naturelle, presque animal. Crois-moi je me passerai bien de tous ces regards plus gênants les uns que les autres, mais je n'y peux rien et ne peut pas leur en vouloir si elles sont attirés par moi. Nous les hommes avons les mêmes réactions lorsque nous croisons une jolie femme. L'attirance n'est que physique, l'amour lui est plus profond que cela.

-Mais comment je pourrais faire en sorte que Katara m'aime? Elle passe plus de temps à te regarder qu'à me regarder.

Les traits sur le visage de Drake se durcirent, et Aang se sentit un peu intimidé.

-Écoutes-moi bien. Dit-il d'une voix sévère. On ne peut, en aucune façon, forcer une femme à tomber amoureuse de soi. La seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Katara me regarde pour les mêmes raisons que les autres filles que nous avons croisé me regardaient: parce qu'elle me trouve beau à voir.

Le jeune maître de l'air soupira de déception et de tristesse. Drake reprit cependant:

-Aang, tu n'as que douze ans. Katara en a quatorze. C'est un peu normal qu'elle te voit plus comme un petit frère que comme un potentiel amant. Ne soit pas trop pressé, plus vous passerez de temps ensembles plus les sentiments auront des chances de se développer. Mais ne la harcèle pas en lui proposant n'importe quoi n'importe quand, ou en tentant sans arrêt de l'impressionner. C'est la pire stratégie qui soit. L'amour vient naturellement. Contentes-toi pour l'instant d'être son ami et d'être là pour elle. Avec une aventure comme celle que nous vivons, et les épreuves que nous traversons, il serait invraisemblable que tout ceci ne vous rapproche pas.

Aang soupira à nouveau, et Drake lu l'inquiétude sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre sur le coeur?

-Si jamais Katara tombait amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, qu'est ce que je serais supposé faire?

Le maître du feu accorda à son ami un regard compatissant, puis il finit son bol, bourra sa pipe, l'alluma, et reprit la parole:

-Si c'est à moi que tu penses, je te le dis tout de suite: Katara ne sera jamais rien de plus à mes yeux qu'une amie, voire une soeur. Elle n'est pas mon genre de fille. Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire de ce côté. Par contre si jamais elle venait à tomber amoureuse d'une autre personne, et que ses sentiments seraient partagés. Tu n'aura que deux solutions: attendre en espérant que leur relation ne dure pas. Ou abandonner.

Aang n'en cru pas ses oreilles, il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Drake ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Ne crie pas s'il te plaît. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, exprimes-toi normalement.

Bien que contrarié, le jeune maître de l'air suivit le conseil de son guide.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais abandonner Katara? C'est quelqu'un que j'aime.

-Tu viens de répondre à ta question. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, et si tu ne souhaites que son bonheur, alors tu devra la laisser partir et prendre sur toi. Comme je te l'ai dis: on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à nous aimer.

Un voile de tristesse recouvrit le visage du jeune garçon qui baissa la tête, son ami lui mit une pichenette sur le crâne pour qu'il la relève.  
-Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça Aang. Katara et toi êtes très jeunes, et elle t'as déjà suivis jusqu'au bout du Monde, et continuera de te suivre pendant encore longtemps. Tu as toutes tes chances, mais tu devra faire preuve de patience, et ne pas laisser ces émotions t'obséder, sinon tu filera droit dans le mur.

Le visage de l'Avatar reprit quelques couleurs, et il hocha la tête pour remercier son ami.

-Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions? Lui demanda celui-ci en expirant sa fumée.

Le garçon se gratta la tête, visiblement en train de peser le pour et le contre de ses prochaines paroles.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux? Finit-il par demander un peu gêner.

Le visage de Drake se décomposa comme un château de cartes, il baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, reprit Aang précipitamment, je ne voulais pas…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répondit son ami en poussant un profond soupir, c'est juste qu'en plus de ne pas être le meilleur de mes souvenirs, c'est une histoire qui remonte à ma première vie. Et je préfères ne pas en parler.

-Je comprends, dit Aang d'un ton penaud. Mais à sa grande surprise, son ami ralluma sa pipe, et commença son récit.

-J'ai été amoureux une fois, admit-il le regard vers l'horizon, d'une fille qui s'appelait Chloé. Physiquement parlant, elle était déjà parfaite à mes yeux. Elle avait des cheveux blonds courts, de beaux yeux bleus, un jolie corps plus petit que le mien mais pas trop. Bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour m'attirer. Et il se trouve que moi aussi je l'attirai. Nous sommes sortit ensemble pendant plusieurs mois, et pour être honnête avec toi. J'avais rarement été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. J'étais absolument fou de cette fille, j'aurais fait absolument n'importe quoi pour elle. Et je prenais soin d'elle autant que possible. Cependant, j'ai commis une erreur: je pensais que mes sentiments étaient partagés, et je pense qu'ils le furent pendant un temps. Mais je ne me suis pas assez protégé, je m'imaginais déjà passer le restant de mes jours avec elle. Alors qu'elle a finit par me quitter pour un autre, me brisant le coeur au passage. Lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un, on lui donne inconsciemment le pouvoir de nous faire beaucoup de mal. Et bien que ce ne fut sans doute pas son intention, notre rupture m'a ravagé pendant des mois. Après cela, je ne suis plus jamais tombé amoureux. Et pourtant, je le voulais. Ça a beau être parfois extrêmement douloureux et risqué, le bonheur que cela procure est inégalable. Et de toi à moi, j'espère que cela m'arrivera de nouveau. Avec plus de réussite cette fois.

Aang avait écouté son récit avec attention, et pour une raison qui lui échappait. Cela lui avait redonné espoir. Drake termina de fumer sa pipe, après quoi il souffla pour que le tas de cendres qu'elle contenait fut emporté par le vent glacial du Pôle Nord.

-Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça Drake. Ça m'a permit d'y voir un peu plus clair.

-Je t'en prie petit frère, répondit celui-ci en souriant, je suis et serais toujours là pour t'aider.

Sur ces paroles réconfortantes, le maître du feu paya pour le repas, et les deux amis regagnèrent leurs appartements.

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'argent ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux pleurnicheries de Sokka concernant son histoire avec la Princesse Yue. Il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. En revanche, lorsque Katara et Aang partirent pour que ce dernier apprennent à son amie à maîtriser l'eau. Il ne put cacher l'inquiétude sur son visage, et cela, Sokka le remarqua.

-Il va se passer quelque chose de grave? Demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet à son tour.  
-Pas « grave » à proprement parlé, mais tout de même problématique. J'espère seulement avoir prit la bonne décision en les ayant laissé partir.

Sur ses mots, il s'allongea sur le dos, et essaya de se détendre. Mais Sokka lui adressa à nouveau la parole:

-Dis Drake, j'aurais besoin de tes conseils.

-« Comme tout le monde. »Songea-t-il avant de répondre: Je t'écoutes.

-Je voudrai savoir ce qu'il y a entre la Princesse Yue et moi. D'abord elle veut sortir avec moi, ensuite elle m'envoie balader, et en plus elle parle de toi plus qu'autre chose. Comment je peux gérer cette situation?

-« Décidément, tout le monde est obsédé par l'amour en ce moment. »

Il se rassit, et se tourna vers son ami.

-C'est plutôt normal qu'elle te pose pas mal de questions sur moi. Non seulement je suis le premier maître du feu qu'elle rencontre, mais en plus nous avons tous deux un gros point commun.

-Lequel? Demanda Sokka sans réfléchir.

Drake passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu n'es pas supposé le savoir, alors ne lui en parle pas. Mais nous avons tous les deux reçu la marque d'un esprit, moi du Léviathan d'argent, et elle de la Lune. C'est pour ça que ses cheveux sont blancs.

Sokka lâcha un « oh » de fascination. Cependant, il demanda à nouveau:

-Et pourquoi elle se comporte comme une girouette avec moi?

Le maître du feu lâcha un profond soupir.

-Ça tu le saurai si tu avais été un peu plus attentif le jour du festin. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Mais elle a ses raisons, et ce n'est pas à moi de te les expliquer. Elle le fera elle-même si jamais elle t'aime vraiment.

Sokka paru encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'était avant le début de leur conversation, mais ne voyant rien d'autre à ajouter, Drake se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Tout en priant pour que tout se passe comme dans la série. Sinon il risquait d'échouer alors qu'il avait à peine commencé sa tâche.

Le lendemain tout se passa comme il l'avait espéré: Katara refusa de s'excuser auprès de Paku après que celui-ci les ai surpris elle et Aang, et le défia en duel.

Duel qui eut lieu à la sortie du palais, juste après que la jeune fille ait fouetté le crâne du vieillard (au grand amusement de Drake).

L'affrontement se poursuivit aussi précisément que le jeune homme se souvenait. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement, alors que Katara faisait un joli plongeon dans un bassin.

La jeune fille ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant, elle forma un petit pilier de glace, et s'en servit pour lancer des disques tranchants comme des rasoirs sur Paku.

Tout se passait normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'un détail n'attire le regard de Drake. Tandis que Katara était occupée à tenter de réduire le vieillard en rondelles, elle n'avait remarquée la petite dague de glace qui s'était formée dans son dos, et qui filait à présent droit sur sa nuque.

Drake réagit instinctivement, il tendit l'index gauche, et tira un rayon de flammes argentées en direction du projectile glacé qui se désintégra juste avant d'atteindre sa cible.

Un silence de cathédrale s'abattit sur l'assemblée, et tous les regards furent à présent tournés vers le maître du feu, dont le visage était déformé par la fureur.

Un applaudissement sarcastique vint cependant briser l'ambiance pesante qui avait durée quelques secondes.

-Bravo jeune homme, dit Paku d'un ton moqueur, vous êtes intervenu juste à temps.

Drake fusilla le vieillard du regard.

-Espèce de malade! Rugit-il. Vous avez failli la tuer!

-Oh je vous en pris, dédramatisa le maître de l'eau, j'aurais arrêté mon attaque juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible. Dans tous les cas, ce duel est désormais terminé.

Paku commença à s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'un mur de flammes argentées ne surgisse en travers de sa route. Le vieillard, qui manqua de se bruler les sourcils et la barbe, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le derrière. Son regard, ainsi que tous les autres se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'auteur de cette attaque.

-Alors préparez-vous pour le prochain! Cracha un Drake ivre de colère, qui sauta du haut des escaliers pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son adversaire.

Paku se releva, et fusilla à son tour le jeune homme du regard.

-Espèce de petit insolent! Gronda-t-il. Si c'est une correction que tu veux, c'est avec plaisir que je te la donnerai!

-Si vous êtes si sûr de vous, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas un petit pari? Répondit le maître du feu avec un sourire narquois. Si je gagne, vous enseignerez la maîtrise de l'eau à Aang ET à Katara.

Le vieil homme secoua catégoriquement la tête.

-Oubliez cela, vous n'avez rien qui puisse m'intéresser.

Drake tira alors sa tuile de Pai Sho de la poche de son manteau, et la montra au vieux maître.

-Si vous gagnez, je vous donnerai ceci.

Paku écarquilla les yeux, avant de serrer les poings de rages.

-Pauvre ignorant! Hurla-t-il furieux comme jamais. Vous n'avez pas conscience de la valeur de cet objet!

-Au contraire, répliqua Drake en rangeant la tuile dans sa poche, j'en suis parfaitement conscient. C'est vous qui n'avez pas conscience de la valeur de Katara, ni même de votre propre enseignement. Les maîtres de l'eau ont presque tous disparus du Pôle Sud, en temps que Grand Maître de sa tribu soeur. Leur restauration devrait être votre priorité! Mais vous préférez vous cacher derrière votre orgueil, et suivre une tradition qui met en péril votre art plutôt que de vous focaliser sur ce qui est réellement important!

Le jeune homme retira son manteau qu'il lança à Aang, avant de se mettre en garde.

-C'est vous l'ignorant dans l'histoire, acheva-t-il avec mépris, et c'est moi qui vais vous donner une leçon!

-Drake… Commença Katara inquiète en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais le maître du feu la repoussa sans ménagement.

-Tais-toi et éloignes-toi. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. Ce combat sera bien plus violent que le tien. Mais quoiqu'il se passe, tu devra montrer le collier de ta mère à ce vieillard sénile. Tu m'as compris?

Katara bien que confuse acquiesça, Drake lui fit alors signe de s'éloigner de la tête. Une fois la jeune fille à l'abri il reporta toute son attention vers son adversaire.

C'est alors qu'une révélation le frappa.

Le collier!

Au lieu de provoquer Paku en duel, il aurait simplement dû s'arranger pour qu'il voit le bijou. Mais sa fureur avait prit le dessus sur sa raison, à cause de cela, il se retrouvait engagé dans un combat qu'il était sûr de perdre. Et il lui était désormais impossible de faire machine arrière.

-Votre père a visiblement oublié de vous enseigner le respect. Dit Paku avec mépris.

Cette simple phrase eu l'effet d'un électrochoc pour le jeune homme, il sentit sa colère refaire surface.

-Il n'en a jamais eu besoin, répliqua Drake. Cette notion m'est très familière et j'y attache énormément d'importance. Les seules personnes que je ne respecte pas sont celles qui accordent plus d'importance à leur propre personne qu'à autrui. J'éprouvais encore une once de respect à votre égard il y a de cela quelques minutes. Maintenant à mes yeux vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un cochon que je vais expédier à l'abattoir.

Des exclamations choquées jaillirent des spectateurs, et il se demanda s'il n'en avait pas un peu trop fait. Jong Jong l'aurait sans doute méchamment corrigé pour s'être exprimé ainsi. Mais tant pis, il n'était plus le lâche dépressif qu'il avait été dans une autre vie. Il était Drake L. Creed, guide de l'Avatar, choisi par Roku, béni par le Léviathan et fils de Jong Jong. Et personne ne s'en prenait à ses amis. Personne.

Il prit quelques secondes pour tenter de mettre un début de stratégie au point. Paku avait largement l'avantage du terrain, et bien que le Soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, le maître du feu n'était pas certains d'être capable de livrer un combat digne de ce nom. Les yeux toujours fixés sur son adversaire, il emmagasina le plus de chaleur possible avant de lancer d'un ton déterminé:

-Je vous attends.

Paku ne se fit pas prier, il tira toute l'eau contenue dans les bassins à proximité, et envoya une véritable tornade aquatique sur le jeune homme.

Celui-ci fit appelle à toute sa concentration, et créa un mur de flammes pour se protéger. Son feu étant le plus ardent qui existe, sa barrière tint le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trouve le bon moment pour riposter.

Alors qu'il maintenait sa protection de la main gauche, il créa cinq sphères d'argent au bout de chacun des doigts de la droite. Puis, il les envoya s'enfouir dans la glace, et se frayer un chemin jusqu'au maître de l'eau.

Une fois ses mines improvisées en position, il les fit exploser juste sous son adversaire qui fut projeté dans les airs. Mais celui-ci créa instantanément un pilier de glace sur lequel il se réceptionna avec souplesse. Drake ne lui laissa aucun répit pour autant, il tira un rayon avec son index droit, et fendit la colonne en deux. Obligeant ainsi Paku à rejoindre le sol. Le jeune homme lui envoya deux salves de flammes circulaires que le grand maître esquiva avec une dextérité surprenante pour son âge.

Le vieillard se concentra alors pour faire tomber un énorme bloc de glace du mur situé derrière le jeune homme, tandis que celui-ci multipliait les attaques. Le craquement de la paroi glacée attira cependant son attention, et il vit avec horreur l'énorme masse qui menaçait de l'écraser.

Il concentra son chi dans son poing qui s'enflamma sur le coup, puis il frappa le bloc qui explosa purement et simplement au contact de son attaque.

Il expira bruyamment, sentit ses jambes flageoler, et sa vision se troubler.

Paku qui avait retrouvé toute son arrogance et sa confiance, le nargua d'un sourire moqueur.

-Vous avez un don extraordinaire jeune maître du feu, mais vous manquez cruellement de maîtrise et d'expérience. Je vous suggère d'abandonner maintenant, cela vous épargnera l'humiliation de vous écrouler misérablement devant vos amis.

Drake prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, fit craquer sa nuque, et se remit en garde.

-Je n'abandonne jamais. Répondit-il avec détermination. Et si je m'écroule, je me relèverai. Il vous faudra bien plus que cela pour me vaincre.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit sauter la dernière mine qu'il avait prit soin de conserver juste derrière Paku qui fut propulser en avant par le souffle de l'explosion.

Profitant de cette occasion, Drake se propulsa à son tour à l'aide de ses poings de feu, et décocha un violent crochet dans le visage du vieil homme. Celui-ci tournoya dans les airs comme une toupie, avant de se vautrer sur la glace. Drake voulu se remettre en garde, mais il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, et posa un genou à terre tout en haletant.

Il avait tout misé sur ce dernier coup, espérant être parvenu à assommer le vieillard. Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, celui-ci se releva lentement, et se retourna pour le transpercer d'un regard assassin, alors que la plaie sur son arcade saignait abondamment.

-« Mal visé ». Songea le jeune homme, tandis que Paku lâcha un grognement.

-Très bien, cracha-t-il visiblement enragé, si vous tenez tant que cela à aller au bout de ce combat, je ferai en sorte que votre défaite soit la plus écrasante que vous connaîtrez de toute votre existence!

Sur ses mots, le grand maître fit fondre une grande partie de la glace qui constituait le mur dans son dos. Et catapulta un véritable torrent encore plus violent que le précédent sur le jeune homme.

Ce dernier eu tout juste le temps de se mettre à couvert derrière une demi-sphère de feu argenté, avant d'encaisser l'attaque de plein fouet.

Bien que ses flammes parvinrent à le protéger du torrent, celui-ci était si violent qu'il fit reculer Drake jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte l'autre paroi de glace, il lâcha un grognement de douleur, mais se concentra autant qu'il pu pour maintenir sa barrière en place.

La force de la vague était si puissante qu'il n'entendit pas les supplications de ses amis.

-Arrêtez, hurla Katara horrifiée, vous allez le tuer!

-Maître Paku, supplia Aang, je vous en prie! Mon ami ne pensait pas à mal, il voulait simplement nous défendre.

-Et bien il aurait dû faire preuve d'un peu plus de bon sens. Répliqua le vieillard en redoublant de violence. En temps qu'ancien, il est de mon devoir de corriger les jeunes gens qui ont la prétention de posséder la science infuse.

Drake sentit ses forces diminuées à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il eut beau faire appel à toute sa volonté, ses bras épuisés finirent par retomber de fatigue. L'instant suivant, sa barrière disparue, et il fut emporté par la tornade aquatique qui le plaqua contre la paroi.

Pendant un instant abominable, il cru que son corps allait être écrasé par la pression. Mais Paku stoppa son attaque, et l'emprisonna sous une petite colline de glace.

Katara poussa un cri de détresse, Sokka et Aang voulurent immédiatement tenter de libérer leur ami, mais Paku les repoussa d'une simple salve d'eau.

-Ce petit insolent passera quelques minutes dans la glace afin que je sois bien certains qu'il ait retenu sa leçon. Dit le maître d'un ton tranchant. Ensuite il serait préférable dans notre intérêt à tous que nos chemins ne se croisent plus.

Sur ses mots, il s'approcha de Aang, et tandis la main droite tout en congelant le sang de sa plaie.

-À présent Avatar, veuillez me remettre l'objet inestimable qu'il a eu la bêtise de parier comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire pièce de cuivre.

Le jeune maître de l'air serra les poings de rage, et, pendant une seconde, ses tatouages ainsi que ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

Mais un tremblement de terre (ou plutôt de glace en l'occurence), l'arrêta dans son élan, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la colline glacée. Celle-ci était à présent en train de briller d'un éclat argentée, puis elle explosa violemment, projetant des morceaux de glaces dans toutes les directions que Paku arrêta avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé.

Drake, dont les pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, était à présent entouré d'une aura à sa couleur. Il dégageait une chaleur si intense que toute la glace autour de lui se vaporisa, à une vitesse folle. Le jeune homme releva la tête, et un regard semblable à celui d'une bête enragée se posa sur Paku.

-Quelle témérité, commenta le maître en reprenant sa place pour continuer le duel. Vous êtes persistant, mais cela vous conduira tout droit à votre perte.

Pour toute réponse, son adversaire lâcha un râle bestial et effroyable. Les spectateurs se paralysèrent de terreur.

-Drake? Appela Aang sans masquer l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait même pas, son attention était concentrée exclusivement sur Paku.

Le vieillard, loin d'être impressionné, rassembla toute l'eau à sa disposition. Et envoya un nouveau torrent encore plus puissant que les précédents sur le jeune homme. Mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci s'évapora au fur et à mesure qu'il se déchainait sur sa cible, qui n'avait pas bougée d'un centimètre.

Drake ne cessa de le fixer de son regard bestial pendant les secondes qui suivirent, avant de joindre les mains, et de créer une sphère de flammes si puissante qu'elle se mit à briller comme un petit Soleil.

Ses rayons furent si intense que les spectateurs, ainsi que le maître de l'eau furent éblouie par sa lumière aveuglante.

Paku dressa alors un solide mur de glace d'au moins quarante mètres d'épaisseur, pour se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque.

Drake prit un temps pour façonner sa sphère avec les deux mains, avant de la diriger en direction du maître de l'eau.

Une véritable colonne déferlante, semblable à un énorme laser d'au moins trois mètres de diamètres s'échappa alors du petit Soleil d'argent, et désintégra le mur de glace.

Pendant une micro seconde abominable, Paku cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Mais Drake dévia son attaque au dernier moment, et l'envoya terminer sa course dans le ciel. Tout en vaporisant quelques nuages sur son passage.

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient éberluées par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Paku lui même s'était écroulé de terreur et de soulagement une fois que le rayon lui était passé sous les yeux. Le mur de glace qu'il avait créé était toujours en place, mais un joli sillon y avait été parfaitement taillé.

Drake, qui flottait à présent au dessus d'une véritable source chaude, se déplaça en avant, et posa ses pieds sur la glace qui se mit à fondre rapidement à son contact. Il joignit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, et les abaissa tout en expirant calmement. Aussitôt, son aura d'argent et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait se dissipèrent. Il fixa pendant quelques secondes le vieillard à travers le sillon qu'il avait creusé dans son mur, puis il lui lança avec force:

-Maître Paku, vous avez perdu.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il pu prononcer, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et de s'écrouler sur le dos.


	4. Le Feu Intérieur

**Bonjour à tous, je brise le 4ème mur pour vous remercier d'être si nombreux à lire cette petite fic. J'aimerais cependant récolter vos avis à travers une ou deux reviews si possible, c'est le meilleur moyen pour pondre la meilleure histoire possible. J'espères que ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront vous plairont ;)**

4- Le Feu Intérieur

-Espèce de crétin!

Lorsque Drake rouvrit les yeux, il eut la surprise de se retrouver face à face avec le Léviathan qui le considérait d'un regard sévère. Le décor n'avait pas changé, seul Roku manquait à l'appel.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Demanda-t-il à l'esprit qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?! Rugit-il. Tu t'es laissé posséder par tes émotions, au point que tu as manqué de tuer le maître de l'eau qui était supposé transmettre son art à l'Avatar.

Drake avait les oreilles qui sifflaient. Son interlocuteur se rendait-il compte de la puissance sonore de sa voix?

-Je sais, répondit-t-il d'un ton désolé, et j'en suis sincèrement navré. Mais j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à maîtriser mon pouvoir, il est tellement énorme qu'il me dévore de l'intérieur.

-Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas été capable de le comprendre. Le réprimanda la créature d'un ton sévère. Et que tu ne l'as même pas encore accepté.

Drake écarquilla les yeux.

-Bien sûr que si!

-Bien sûr que non! Si tu l'avais acceptée, elle ne te consumerait pas de l'intérieur! Elle circulerait librement tout en te laissant l'énergie nécessaire pour la contrôler! Ce don que je t'ai offert n'est pas une maîtrise du feu ordinaire, Jong Jong était supposé t'apprendre les bases et le combat, mais tu n'as même pas réussi à commencer à être en symbiose avec elle! La seule fois où tu y es parvenu, c'est parce que ton instinct de survie a prit le dessus sur tout le reste lorsque tu as été fait prisonnier de la glace! Mais tu n'as même pas commencé à emprunter le chemin qui t'amènera à ne faire qu'un avec l'art du feu d'argent!

-Je suis supposé faire quoi dans ce cas?! S'emporta Drake. J'ai suivi toutes les consignes de Maître Jong Jong à la lettre! J'ai médité pendant des jours pour essayer de comprendre mon pouvoir, pour essayer de vivre avec lui! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que lui et moi atteignons la symbiose?

La créature le fixa pendant quelques secondes d'un regard sévère, avant de répondre d'une voix étonnamment calme:

-Il te faudra trouver le moyen de communiquer avec lui.

Drake haussa les sourcils.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Je ne peux pas le faire à ta place! Gronda le Léviathan. Alors débrouilles-toi tout seul!

Ulcéré, le jeune homme voulu répliquer, mais la créature disparue, tout comme la forêt et le lac. Il passa quelques secondes dans l'obscurité la plus totale, avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux.

La première chose qu'il ressentit fut le sentiment abominable que son corps était rouillé. Il se leva péniblement du lit dans lequel on l'avait allongé, et commença à s'étirer. Presque tous ses os craquèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il continua ses exercices, et il ressentit une étrange douleur lui parcourir le corps. Mais elle ne fut pas assez intense pour qu'il en tienne compte. Il effectua quelques exercices de musculation afin de remettre ceux-ci en état de marche, puis il remarqua que ses vêtements ainsi que sa valise étaient posés dans un coin. Il fit un brin de toilette, rasa et raccourcit ce qui devait l'être à l'aide de son rasoir. Puis il s'habilla avec les vêtements mis à sa disposition, et enfila son manteau noir. Il vérifia alors sa poche intérieure, et constata avec soulagement que sa tuile de Pai Sho s'y trouvait toujours. Il regarda sa montre, et fut estomaqué par le temps qu'il avait passé à dormir.

Quatre jours! Quatre jours pendant lesquelles il n'avait pas pu constater si les évènements s'étaient bien déroulés, et il était à présent onze heures treize du matin. Il se saisit de sa pipe, la bourra du peu de tabac qui lui restait, et sortit de sa chambre.

À peine eut-il franchi le seuil de sa porte, qu'il découvrit les deux gardes qui la gardaient. Les trois hommes échangèrent quelques regards perplexes, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne décide d'aller avertir le Chef de la Tribu de son réveil. Drake intercepta l'autre qui allait s'éloigner, et lui demanda où il pourrait retrouver ses amis.

-Maître Paku est en train de donner ses leçons, répondit l'homme d'un ton hostile. Vous le retrouverez là où vous vous êtes affrontés.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

-Puis-je connaître la raison qui vous pousse à faire preuve d'une telle animosité à mon égard? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Mais le garde n'était pas près de lui rendre sa courtoisie.

-Vous avez failli tuer notre plus grand maître de l'eau, cracha-t-il avec mépris, et les hommes de la Nation du Feu ne sont pas les bienvenus dans notre cité.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond.

-D'une part, Paku n'a jamais été en danger de mort. (Ce qui était un mensonge, mais le garde n'avait pas besoin de le savoir). D'autre part, je ne suis pas de la Nation du Feu. Ma maîtrise m'a été offerte par un esprit. Aussi je vous demanderai qu'à défaut de m'apprécier, vous ayez l'amabilité de me respecter. Je voyage avec l'Avatar pour sauver le Monde, c'est à dire vous-même ainsi que tous ceux qui vous sont proches. Je ne vous demande pas de m'envoyer des fleurs, simplement que vous fassiez preuve d'ouverture d'esprit.

Drake tourna les talons, avant d'achever.

-Sur ce, merci de m'avoir renseigné, passez une bonne journée.

Le maître du feu s'éloigna alors, et remarqua qu'il avait été logé dans l'une des chambres du Palais. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la sortie (ce qui lui prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes), pour finalement déboucher sur l'air pur et glacial du Pôle Nord.

Il baissa les yeux, et aperçu Maître Paku ainsi que ses nombreux étudiants. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit que Katara comptait parmi leurs rangs. En revanche, il ne trouva nulle trace de Aang. Il balaya la cour des yeux, et finit par repérer le jeune maître de l'air en train de jouer dans la neige avec Momo. Il prit un air consterné, avant de descendre dans sa direction. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Katara était sortit du rang avec un autre élève, pour disputer ce qui serait sans doute un duel amical. Intéressé, il s'assit sur les marches, et observa très attentivement.

Il fallu un peu plus d'une minute à la jeune fille pour se débarrasser de son adversaire, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas encore au niveau auquel elle était supposée être lorsque la Nation du Feu débarquerait. Mais ce petit échange lui permit de constater à quel point son amie avait progressé.

Satisfait il reporta son attention vers l'Avatar, celui-ci était en train de faire un drôle de bonhomme de neige, ce qui agaça son guide.

Avec l'agilité d'un chat, il se plaça derrière son jeune ami qui semblait un peu trop s'amuser à son goût. D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer, puisque Paku et Katara se dirigeaient eux aussi dans sa direction. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent net en apercevant le garçon aux yeux d'argents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Aang aux deux maîtres de l'eau. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

Pour toute réponse, il reçu une bonne taloche derrière le crâne.

-On peut dire ça, dit son guide en le considérant d'un air sévère. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans la phrase: «donne tout ce que tu as »?

Aang se tourna vers lui éberlué, avant de se jeter à son cou. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes à Katara pour l'imiter, faisant basculer en arrière le maître du feu qui s'étala sur le sol.

-Drake! S'écria l'Avatar fou de joie.

-Drake! Renchérit Katara les larmes aux yeux. Tu nous a fais tellement peur!

Le concerné les regarda tous les deux, coller à lui comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais le lâcher. Et cela lui faisait véritablement chaud au coeur, aimé et être aimé était vraiment la plus belle sensation qui existait.

Il les enlaça à son tour, avant de lancer d'une petite voix:

-Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, mais là vous êtes en train de m'écraser.

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire, puis ils l'aidèrent à se relever. Ce qui fit prendre conscience au jeune homme qu'il était encore plus faible qu'il ne le pensait.

Une fois debout, c'est au vieillard qu'il avait battu en duel à qui il faisait désormais face.

Celui-ci le fixa d'un regard impénétrable, mais Drake fut le premier à s'exprimer, tout en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Maître Paku, dit-il d'un ton navré. Je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser pour mon comportement barbare et immature. J'ai laissé la colère m'aveugler, et mes paroles dépasser ma pensée. Je vous présentes mes excuses les plus sincères, et vous remercie de tout mon coeur d'avoir prit mon amie Katara comme élève.

Il s'écoula un petit instant, avant que le vieillard ne lui colle une méchante pichenette sur le front. Ce qui aurait dû lui faire l'effet d'une piqure de moustique lui colla une migraine infernal.

-J'acceptes vos excuses Drake, dit-il d'un ton sec avant de s'incliner à son tour à la stupeur générale. À la condition que vous acceptiez les miennes. Vous aviez raison du début à la fin: j'étais le plus ignorant dans cette histoire. Vous avez beau avoir soixante ans de moins que moi, vous m'avez donné une leçon que je n'oublierai jamais, et que je transmettrai à chacun de mes élèves.

Un silence respectueux s'installa quelques secondes, avant que Drake ne reprenne la parole:

-Merci pour votre compréhension. À présent dites-moi ce que vous pensez de vos deux nouveaux disciples.

Paku se passa une main dans sa barbichette avant de répondre:

-Katara est très probablement le meilleur disciple à qui il m'a été donné d'enseigner. Elle a fait des progrès considérables en l'espace de quelques jours, et deviendra, j'en suis sûr, un grand maître de l'eau.

Drake adressa un sourire remplit de fierté à l'égard de la jeune fille qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Paku posa alors les yeux sur Aang, et son regard se fit désormais plus dur.  
-Pour ce qui est de l'Avatar, je dois admettre que je suis un peu déçu. Ses premiers jours d'entrainement étaient plutôt correctes et prometteurs, mais voilà quelques temps qu'il passe son temps à s'amuser au lieu de travailler. Ce qui est affreusement décevant lorsqu'on attend de lui qu'il sauve le Monde.

Aang regarda ses chaussures, rouge de honte. Drake lui posa une main sur le crâne.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, l'informa le maître du feu, je vais lui dire deux mots.

Il s'inclina à nouveau pour saluer Paku, celui-ci partit rejoindre ses élèves avec Katara qui adressa à ses amis un signe de main. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seul, Drake se tourna vers Aang, et soupira de fatigue.

-Est-ce que je vais devoir te faire le même sermon à chaque fois que tu sera supposé t'entraîner?

L'Avatar ne répondit pas, il se contenta juste de baisser les yeux.

-Aang. Reprit Drake. Je sais que c'est injuste, je sais que les enfants de ton âge sont supposés profiter de leur jeunesse plutôt que de passer des milliers d'heures à s'entrainer pour sauver le Monde. Et je ne suis pas du tout contre le fait que t'amuses, seulement il y a un temps pour tout. C'est après l'effort que vient le réconfort. Et je connais quelques jeux qui devraient te plaire.

Le visage de Aang s'illumina.

-C'est vrai?

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà mentit? Cependant, tu dois d'abord t'entrainer. Comme le fait Katara et comme je comptes le faire de mon côté. Et après on s'amusera tous ensembles. Est-ce que ça te va?

L'Avatar acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres. Drake lui mit une tape dans le dos.

-Va vite rejoindre tes cours, et donne tout ce que tu as. Moi je vais me trouver un coin où méditer un peu.

Une fois Aang partit, le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir aux paroles du Léviathan. Il devait entrer en communication avec son art, mais il ignorait comment procéder. Méditer semblait être la meilleure solution, mais il doutait qu'une séance de méditation normale ne lui permette d'atteindre son objectif. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans sa tête, mais pour arrivée à ses fins, il allait devoir demander l'autorisation d'une personne en particulier.

Il lui fallu cependant un temps fou pour réussir à trouver la Princesse Yue. Cependant, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle se serait trouvée avec Sokka. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu ce-dernier lui donna une accolade digne de ce nom.

-Bon retour parmi les vivants mon vieux! Tu nous a fais une de ces peurs.

Drake était assez étonné par la nouvelle familiarité avec laquelle le garçon de la tribu de l'eau s'adressait à lui. Sokka avait toujours fait preuve d'une certaine méfiance, voire d'hostilité à son égard. Mais visiblement, le fait d'avoir défendue sa soeur l'avait fait monté dans son estime.

-Merci Sokka, répondit-il chaleureusement avant de se tourner et de s'incliner vers celle qu'il était venu chercher. Princesse Yue, je vous présentes mes excuses pour l'incident que j'ai causé. J'espère que vous n'avez aucune rancoeur à mon égard.

La jeune fille lui sourit amicalement.

-J'ai eu très peur, avoua-t-elle, mais vous vous êtes battu pour défendre vos amis. Et je trouve cela vraiment admirable.

-C'est très gentil de votre part. Mais sans vouloir paraître impoli, j'ai un immense service à vous demander.

Sokka et Yue, échangèrent des regards perplexes.

-Je vous écoute.

-Lors de mon combat contre Maître Paku, j'ai senti mon pouvoir me drainer mon énergie avec la voracité d'un rapace. Je pense que j'ai besoin de méditer afin de que lui et moi formions une meilleure harmonie. Mais pour cela, j'aurais besoin d'avoir accès à l'endroit le plus spirituel de tout le Pôle Nord.

La Princesse paru stupéfaite par sa demande, et Drake perçu également une grande hésitation dans son regard.  
Elle tourna la tête vers Sokka, pour voir si celui-ci approuvait. Ce qui étonna un peu le maître du feu. Il ne pensait pas que Yue accorderait tant d'importance à l'avis de son ami, mais celui-ci hocha la tête, tout en lui adressant un sourire qui encourageait la Princesse à faire confiance au jeune homme aux yeux d'argents.

Yue prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, avant de finalement répondre:

-C'est d'accord, mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas faire de dégât.

-Bien évidement. Comme je vous l'ai dis, je n'y vais que pour méditer. Et j'ai parfaitement conscience de l'importance de cet endroit.

-Laisse-moi deviner, lança Sokka, c'est encore ton mystérieux savoir dont tu ne peux rien nous dire, c'est ça?

Drake acquiesça doucement, presque pour s'excuser.

-Bon! Reprit le frère de Katara. Et bien si c'est si important que ça autant y aller tout de suite.

Le maître du feu haussa un sourcil, visiblement, Sokka était plus pressé de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec la Princesse que de lui filer un coup de main. Mais cela ne le dérangea pas, du moment qu'il obtenait ce qu'il recherchait.

Yue les conduisit dans l'un des endroits les plus élevés de la cité. Drake, qui n'était déjà pas très en forme, était complètement lessivé lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la porte du lieu qu'il recherchait.

-C'est ici, annonça-t-elle en ouvrant l'accès au passage. Je te fais confiance pour ne rien faire de stupide.

-Merci de votre compréhension Princesse, répondit Drake en tentant de masquer sa fatigue, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Vous avez ma parole que vous retrouverez cet endroit dans l'état exacte où il était avant mon entrée.

-« Enfin j'espère. » Songea-t-il.

Il s'engouffra dans le petit tunnel, suivit par ses deux amis. C'est alors qu'il se retrouva enveloppé dans une chaleur presque étouffante, il retira son manteau, se mit torse-nu tout en ignorant la présence de le Princesse à ses côtés qui rougissait à vue d'oeil, puis il contempla pendant un instant la beauté de l'endroit.

Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne pu résisté à l'envie de s'allonger dans l'herbe un petit instant, le chatouillement de la pelouse sur son dos nu lui fit l'effet d'un léger massage.

Sokka et Yue étaient en train de discuter, mais le maître du feu ne les écoutait pas.

Il aurait voulu resté comme ça pendant des heures, tout en profitant de la chaleur ambiante. Mais il avait du travail, beaucoup de travail. Il s'approcha du bassin dans lequel les esprits qui avaient prit des formes de poissons tournoyaient sans s'arrêter. Puis il se mit en position, et réfléchit à nouveau aux paroles du Léviathan.

Il devait communiquer avec son pouvoir, communiquer avec son feu intérieur. Il ferma les yeux, et sentit comme à son habitude son chi se déverser dans son corps tel le sang dans ses veines. Mais ce n'était pas cela qu'il recherchait. Ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était la source de son pouvoir. Et sans doute grâce à la spiritualité présente dans cet endroit, il lui était bien plus facile de ressentir son énergie qu'auparavant. À tel point qu'il eu une idée qui lui permettrait probablement de franchir la première étape de son problème. Il se servit de son chi comme d'une piste, piste qu'il suivit jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit exact d'où celui-ci provenait: sa tête.

Il haussa les sourcils de surprise, mais il plaça toute sa concentration sur la source de sa puissance. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il fut prit de court lorsqu'une image apparue comme un écran de télévision, et se sentit écoeuré en reconnaissant la scène que celle-ci projetait.

-« Tu es un bon à rien! » Hurlait son père biologique.

Une autre image apparue

-« Pourquoi as-tu voulu te donner la mort? » Sanglotait sa mère.

Puis une autre.

-« Tu n'es qu'une pauvre merde que je ne me donnerai même pas la peine d'écraser! »Rugit la voix de son beau-père

Et encore une.

-« Grand frère? Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi tu veux mourir »?

-Vos gueules! Hurla Drake à pleins poumons. Fermez vos putains de gueules!

Les images éclatèrent comme des miroirs dont les morceaux se dispersèrent dans les ténèbres, le jeune homme avait les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, ses yeux larmoyaient de tristesse, de honte et de colère.

-Ça fait mal de se prendre la vérité en pleine poire, pas vrai?

Il leva la tête, et aperçut un être à la forme humaine, mais constitué d'un feu argentée identique au sien.

-Une pauvre merde de ton espèce n'aurait jamais dû obtenir tout ce qui t'as été donné. Une deuxième vie, un nouveau père, de nouveaux amis, et un pouvoir dont tu as démontré ton indignité et ton incompétence à le maîtriser.

-Qui es-tu? Vociféra le jeune homme dont la tête était sur le point d'exploser.

-Tu n'as même pas compris ça? Décidément tu es sacrément con.

L'être de flamme s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face, le fils de Jong Jong écarquilla les yeux.

-Je suis Drake L. Creed, répondit la chose avec fierté, et toi, tu es ce minable de Louis Dassally qui a crevé comme un rat et qui aurait dû le rester.

-C'est impossible, murmura l'humain éberlué.

Son interlocuteur éclata d'un rire moqueur et démoniaque.

-Impossible tu dis? Tu n'as quand même pas cru que tous ce qui t'as été donné était gratuit, si? D'ailleurs tu devrais me remercier, si jamais je n'avais pas pris la relève contre ce vieux fou de Paku, tu aurais perdu.

-Cette puissance… C'était toi?

-Qui d'autre? Tu croyais sincèrement qu'un minable dans ton genre réussirait à faire preuve d'une telle maîtrise? Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un petit prétentieux, qui profite de ses connaissances et de ses dons pour s'offrir une vie prestigieuse dans un nouveau monde. Juste pour oublier la vie merdique qu'il avait vécue avant.

Louis Dassally eu un mal de chien à retenir ses larmes, tant les mots qui lui étaient envoyés à la figure le faisait souffrir. Mais il se reprit, et examina son interlocuteur de la tête aux pieds.

-Alors comme ça tu prétends être Drake L. Creed?

-Je SUIS Drake L. Creed! Gronda ce dernier.

-Dans ce cas, dis-moi ce que signifie le L?

Un silence de cathédrale s'imposa dans les ténèbres de son esprit. Le Drake de feu le regarda comme s'il avait été giflé en plein visage.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre?! Rugit-il.

-Déjà, commença Louis, ait la politesse de surveiller ton langage. Pour répondre à ta question, ce L à une importance très particulière dans ce nom. Une importance capitale, qui définit réellement Drake L. Creed.

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase, qu'il reçut un coup de poing enflammé en pleine mâchoire.

Il fut projeté à ce qui lui sembla être une centaine de mètres, et à sa grande surprise, il sentit la douleur du coup et de la brûlure sur son visage.

Cependant, il ne perdit pas la face pour autant, et se mit à narguer son double:

-Celui qui donne le premier coup dans un débat est automatiquement déclaré perdant. C'est Bon-Papa qui disait ça. Tu te souviens?

À nouveau, une avalanche de coups tous plus meurtriers les uns que les autres s'abattit sur le jeune homme. Mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas de sourire pour autant. Celui qui clamait être Drake L. Creed le saisit par la gorge, et se mit à la brûler.

-Dis-moi ce que ce « L » signifie! Rugit-il avant de le frapper à nouveau. Dis-le moi!

Malgré sa souffrance, le jeune homme parvint à répondre en grimaçant:

-Il veut dire « Louis », crétin.

À ses mots Drake le lâcha, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Malgré sa souffrance, Louis Dassally parvint à lui faire face.

-Je n'ai jamais oublié qui j'étais et d'où je venais. Continua-t-il. Je sais aussi qui tu es, car je ne comptes plus le nombre d'années que j'ai passés à me haïr. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses ont changées. Et Drake L. Creed ne serait jamais ce qu'il est sans le passé et le vécu de Louis Dassally.

Malgré sa souffrance, il enlaça son double enflammé.

-Le passé est passé, et il doit nous servir de leçon pour la nouvelle vie que nous allons continuer à mener. La vie de Drake L. Creed.

-C'est tout?! Rugit le double. Tu oublies tout et tu recommences, c'est ça ta nouvelle vie?!

-Il faut bien finir par passer à autre chose, j'ai bien assez pleuré sur mon sort.

C'était plus que Drake ne pouvait le tolérer. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces pour échapper à l'emprise de l'original, mais à sa grande stupéfaction, celui-ci ne lâcha pas.

-J'ai passé 22 ans à abandonner tout ce que j'entreprenais. Je ne ferais plus la même erreur.

-ENFOIRÉ! Et moi tu y as pensé?! Tu crois que j'ai demandé à apparaitre dans la peau d'un mec aussi merdique que toi?! Je suis supposé passé le restant de mes jours à te regarder vivre tandis que tu te la coulera douce?!

Louis lui colla une taloche sur le crâne.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris? Toi et moi, nous sommes Drake. Il n'y a que comme cela que l'on peut fonctionner. Mais il fallait bien arrêter de s'haïr un jour, sinon on finira par s'auto-détruire tous les deux.

L'être de flammes, entra alors dans le corps de Louis, non, de Drake. Et ce dernier se mit alors à ressentir l'énergie extraordinaire dont il débordait.

Louis Dassally avait beau être mort et enterré, il ferait parti de Drake L. Creed jusqu'à la fin de la vie de ce dernier.

Le jeune homme sortit enfin de sa transe, et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Et constata avec étonnement qu'il était entouré non seulement par Sokka et Yue, mais aussi par Aang et Katara.

-Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-il interloqué.

Les quatre amis échangèrent des regards graves, ce qui agaça le maître du feu.

-Bon, vous allez cracher le morceau oui?

-Drake… Commença Katara aux bords des larmes, ton corps…

Le concerné baissa les yeux sur son torse, et découvrit avec stupéfaction les nombreuses brûlures qui le recouvrait lui, ainsi que ses bras. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

-Donnez-moi une seconde. Dit-il en se remettant en position de méditation.

Une aura argentée recouvrit alors son corps, et à la stupeur générale, les blessures se résorbèrent. Jusqu'à disparaître comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

-Comment tu… Commença Aang avant que Drake ne lui coupe la parole.

-Disons simplement que j'avais des conflits intérieurs à régler. Soupira-t-il avant de se lever pour s'étirer. Mais en tout cas, j'aurais surement moins de problèmes à l'avenir avec ma maîtrise.

Sans crier gare, Katara lui décocha une gifle si violente qu'il tomba lourdement sur les fesses.

-Aïe! Protesta-t-il en se massant la joue. C'était pourquoi ça?

-Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte des conséquences de tes actes?! Lui beugla la jeune fille au visage. On a passé quatre jours à se demander quand est-ce que tu te réveillerais et comment tu irais! Et maintenant que tu es réveillés, on te retrouve en train de brûler de l'intérieur à tel point qu'on croyait tous que tu n'allais pas t'en sortir. Et là tu t'attends à ce qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était? Est-ce qu'on a une quelconque importance à tes yeux, pour que tu ai aussi peu de considération pour ta personne en prenant des risques pareils?

Sur ses mots, la jeune fille fondit en larmes, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, la tête sur les genoux.

Sous le choc, Drake se redressa et enlaça son amie. Celle-ci voulu se dégager, mais le jeune homme la retint fermement.

-Katara, lui dit-il d'une voix douce, je suis désolé de vous avoir causé autant de soucis. Vraiment désolé. Si il y avait eu une autre façon moins dangereuse, je l'aurais choisi. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais absolument réussir à canaliser mon pouvoir. Je ne l'ai pas fais pour moi. Si je suis là, si j'ai fais ça, c'est pour vous, pour vous tous. En-dehors de Jong Jong, vous êtes ma seule famille, et je ferais absolument tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger et vous aider. Mais tu as raison, j'étais tellement obsédé à l'idée de bien faire que je ne me suis confié à personne. J'aurais dû vous en parler, je suis désolé. Et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que vous promettre que je ferais plus attention à moi à l'avenir.

Katara resta un moment silencieuse, avant de desserrer ses genoux pour lui rendre son étreinte. Il s'écoula quelques minutes de silence quelque peu gênantes, avant qu'un grondement semblable à celui d'un ours se fit entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?! S'écria Sokka en se mettant en position de combat.

Drake relâcha la soeur de ce dernier, avant de prendre un air embarrassé.

-C'était mon ventre, dit-il gêné. Je n'ai rien manger depuis presque cinq jours.

Ses mots provoquèrent l'hilarité générale.

Drake les regarda tous les uns après les autres, les voir rire lui réchauffa le coeur.

Il en profita pour se rhabiller, avant que Yue ne prenne la parole, les yeux encore larmoyants:

-Venez donc manger au Palais. Je vous invite.

La bande accepta volontiers, tout en continuant de pouffer suite aux grondements de l'estomac de Drake.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

Après tous ces mois passés à s'entrainer, il avait finit par comprendre qui il était devenu. Il avait des amis qui comptaient autant qu'une famille, et la joie de leur groupe lui faisait vraiment plaisir à voir. Mais cela ne durerai pas, il le savait. Bientôt la Marine du Feu allait faire son apparition à l'horizon des murs de la cité. Et les choses allaient sévèrement se corser.


End file.
